Words I don't know how to say
by Ediahwra
Summary: (My first fanfiction ever) Zevran runs into a mage warden, Neria Surana and doesn't know what to make of her. So confident yet stumbling over her words. And all he can do is smirk. Because the words he wants to say just wont come. But he'll find a way to say them. Eventually. Fsurana/Zevran pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Words I don't know how to say**

This is my first fanfiction in… well ever. I love the dragon age series and I've read multiple fanfics on this website about them. But ive rarely found one where…Zevran gets a happy normal ending where it's not just casual sex but true love. (And I love his character. I like Alistair to…but Bioware makes to many sexy elves!) This story starts right at the ambush. And I apologize for spelling. I am dyslexic. But I'll try my best.

Anyway, this story is my own making with my magef! Warden, constructive criticism welcomed. Bioware owns all and I am simply playing with their toys. Now on with the story!

Zevran felt a smug smirk pull at his lips as he saw his fellow assassin mage running around the corner, playing her role perfectly. As he knew she would of course. Behind her was the group led by the two remaining grey wardens in Fereldan, his targets.

What fools they would be when they realized the truth of this…momentous occasion.

He'd been told one was a mage, the other a warrior. But no matter how much he was warned. Zevran was not prepared for what he saw turning the corner into their ambush. Not that he showed any indication of this.

First came running in was an elven girl with long pale blond golden hair trailing behind her as she moved and fierce dark blue eyes. She was the mage he had been told, yet, she was wearing a mixture of heavy armor and leather that was a mixture of red and grey. A hood attached to the cloak. Two one handed swords were in her hands seeming to glow with slight shimmers of red and blue.

Close behind her was her fellow grey warden, Garbed in full plate, helm and all, his shield bore the symbol of the wardens on it.

The next was a woman that wore leather armor and carried a bow, with dark red hair, yet her armor was somewhat…religious? It was leather but it looked like chantry symbols were adorned on the chest piece.

Lastly who came running in behind them was an absolutely gigantic dark skinned man with white hair and violet eyes. His great sword was just as big as him. The only odd thing besides his size was the horns curling out from his temples.

_Maker, is that a qunari?_

Zevran ignored the thoughts. What strange company this little warden kept! They all looked deadly and confident.

When they came to a stop at last, Zevran smirked wider….signalling his allies out from their spots. The tree was dropped, naturally the warden's rag-tag group jumped out of the way, but it still blocked the way as planned.

Zevran pulled his sword and dagger from his back, his eyes going cold, face fixing into a blank mask as his eyes narrowed in on the elven grey warden.

"The grey wardens die here!" Zevran shouted.

Then the arrows flew.

The Elven warden threw out orders her voice loud and demanding. The two warriors moved in, qunari and human moving with each other as they slashed through the crows like butter with practiced ease. The Human woman went to higher ground picking off the archers with her own arrows.

That just left Zevran and the female warden to fend for themselves.

They met in the middle of the field. Blades locking and he saw an extremely focussed look on her face, her blades erupted into flames and she pushed him back.

Zevran not to be bested began beating her back in return. A test of will and strength.

It became a dance between their blades. He was faster, her armor held her back slightly, but whatever magic she was using kept her safe, she seemed to almost fade out of sight slightly.

Dodge, slash, kick, jump back, dart forward, parry, stab. They moved back and forth neither gaining an advantage over the other.

Zevran could hear his fellow comrades falling around him but his eyes were locked on the elf in front of him. Dark blue eyes meeting gold and narrowing in unison.

She scowled suddenly and shoved him back, darting back out of range, lifting her swords in an x like fashion her lips moving frantically.

A mist folded around Zevran and he tried to evade it but it was too late to hold his breath as it was sucked into his nose. His vision became blurry and he stumbled but didn't cry out…trying to hit at anything in range, friend or foe.

For just a moment his vision cleared, enough for him to see the shield rushing towards his face.

After that he saw nothing at all as his head struck the ground.

-Leliana and Sten were busy cleaning out the pockets of the dead when Neria heard her name being called by her orleasian friend.

"Neria! The one you were fighting. He's still breathing."

Neria rose from her crouch and peered over at her friend before calling over Sten and Alistair to come and see what this was about.

The would-be-assassin was lying at their feet. His eyes shut, lips slightly parted, despite the blood he almost looked peaceful, Neria nearly smiled at the sight.

"What do you want to do with him?" Alistair said, eyeing her with an almost suspicious gaze. Neria tilted her head, her pale hair falling down to shade her eyes from his view.

"I suppose we should wake him up and question him. Leli? You're the best at knots, would you do the honors?"

The rogue gave her a quick smile and a nod, her red hair bouncing as she happily went to tie the poor man up. Neria nodded her thanks before pulling her water skin, kneeling down by the man. She poured it unceremoniously over his face.

Zevran sputtered beneath her arm and tried to shoot up only for Neria to push him back down with a steady hand. Her eyes became blank and simply uncaring.

Zevran raised his head slightly and blinked the water from his eyes, Mere inches form his face was his target. Even closer than that was a dagger she had at his throat.

"Oh…I thought I would wake up dead, or not wake up at all as the case may be."

Neria's eyes narrowed in response and she simply said in a matter of fact tone.

"I could easily fix that."

Zevran smirked. "I do not doubt it. But considering I'm not dead yet, I'm assuming you want something from me yes?"

Neria didn't move the blade away from his throat simply tilted her head to look back at her companions who all nodded to her silently.

Zevran tested the ropes while she wasn't looking, but they were tied in knotd as skilled as the ones he could tie.

Neria turned her attention back to him.

"I have some questions before I let you bleed out with your friend." She jerked her thumb at the nearby corpse of the mage that had lured them into the trap.

Zevran eyed the corpse and gave a shrug as best as he could in his current position on the ground.

"Such a waste, but very well my dear lady, if you insist on interrogating me let me save you some time. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends, and I am an assassin of the antivan crows charged with the task of killing any remaining grey wardens in Fereldan. Which I have failed at, sadly."

Neria gave a small scoff. "I'm rather happy you failed."

"Ditto" Alistair said behind her, glaring down at the elf, his arms crossed.

Zevran gave a cocky grin and simply said. "As I would be were I in your position."

Neria sighed. "What in the name of the maker are the antivan crows?"

Zevran gave a fake gasp "you have not heard of my fellow crows? We are men and woman with many skills and accomplishments."

"Not for being good assassins I see." Neria said with a shrug.

"Tsk. So this is a Feraldans form of 'torture' before the actual torture? Mocking your prisoners. How rude."

Neria rolled her eyes as Leliana spoke up behind her.

"I can tell you about the Antivan crows Neria, They are an elite order of assassins based out of Antiva. There are several known deaths that many believe the crows were responsible for, though they left no proof."

Neria nodded thoughtfully and Zevran spoke up.

"My my, such informative lovely women that travel with this ferocious group."

Neria turned her attention back to Zevran with a sigh. "You're awfully glib for a prisoner you know." Her dagger pressed closer to his neck in warning.

"Such is my way. Or so I am told." He leaned his head back to stare up at her, her dark blue eyes narrowed again and she frowned.

"Who hired you?" She snapped out quickly and the questions began.

"A rather large angry man in the capital, Logain I think his name was? Yes that's it."

"When were you to see him next?"

"I wasn't, if I had finished the job I would return to Antiva and your Logain would hear of the news if he did not already know. If I had failed I would be dead or I should be, as far as the crows are concerned. No need to see him again then."

"Are you loyal to Logain then?" Alistair added.

"I have no idea what his problem is with you. I'm guessing it has to do with politics and who's in power. I was simply hired to perform a service, but beyond that I am not loyal to him at all."

Neria paused for a moment thinking over her questions.

"How much were you paid?." She asked quickly.

"I wasn't paid anything at all. The crows however were paid quite handsomely or so I am told. Which makes me as poor as a chantry mouse I suppose. Ah as is the usual though, we do all the dirty work and get none of the rewards, such a shame."

"Why do you work for them then?" Neria asked, generally curious now.

"In all honesty I wasn't given much of a choice. The crows bought me on the slave market when I was very young and raised me as one of their own."

"Why didn't you leave when you were old enough to make choices?"

"Don't get me wrong my dear lady it isn't all bad. Being a crow gets you respect, gets you woman…and men, whatever it is you happen to fancy. But despite all these gains, it is still a cage, a gilded cage, pretty but still confining. The whole severance package is garbage; if you ever consider joining I would really advise against it."

"Thank; I'll keep that in mind." Neria said drily.

Zevran gave her a smile. "You seem like a smart girl. I'm sure you have better options."

Neria tapped her free hand against her knee. A nervous habit that she stopped once she realized Zevran watching her fingers in slight amusement.

"Why are you telling me this?" She said, suddenly suspicious.

"Why not? I was not paid for silence! Not that I offered it for sale exactly." Zevran said this all dismissively.

"Aren't you at least loyal to your employer?" Leliana asked this, sounding confused.

"Loyalty…is an interesting thing and if your lovely leader is done interrogating me we can speak on it further."

Neria's eyes narrowed. "Fine I'm listening but make it quick."

"You see, I failed to kill you, so to the crows, my life is forfeit. That's how it works, but the thing is, I like living and the only way to get out of the crows is to sign up with someone they can't touch. So let me serve you instead."

Neria suddenly laughed. When she finally calmed down she snickered some more.

"You must think I'm royally stupid." She said between her snickers.

Zevran gave Hmmm eyeing her up and down and smirking when she laughed. "I think your entirely too tough to kill and utterly gorgeous. Not that I think you'll respond to simple flattery but they're worse things in life then serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess."

Neria blinked as she heard this, lips parting though no words came out, her cheeks flushed with an embarrassment then she scowled. Regaining her confident, dominant state.

"Why would I want your help?" Neria said quickly moving on from that comment.

Zevran grinned. "I am skilled at many things including stealth and picking locks. I could also stand around and look pretty, warm your bed? Fend off unwanted suitors, no?"

Neria glared at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"And can I expect any loyalty at all from you?"

"I happen to be a very loyal person. Up until the point when someone expects me to die for failing…that's not really a fault is it? Unless you're like the crows and in that case I don't come very well recommended."

Neria unthinkingly worried her bottom lip with her teeth, thinking it over.

"I'll even shine boots; I promise you won't find a better offer anywhere." Zevran smiled at her and winked.

Neria stared at him for a moment, her mind going back to her time at the tower and she came to her decision.

"Fine. I'll accept your offer. But your weapons stay with me for now."

"What!? You're taking the assassin with us now?" Alistair said in absolute disbelief.

Neria cut Zevran's binds and helped him to his feet, simply stating.

"Yes."

"Oh…well." Alistair fumbled, what was he supposed to say to that?

"Come on, it's time to go and set up camp." Neria said with a wave of her hand.

Without a look in Alistair's direction Neria began leading the way.

Zevran followed behind watching her long hair move as she walked.

Well…this was an interesting turn of events.

Please read and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

(bioware owns all. But I like playing in their sandbox)

Zevran followed closely behind the group, still keeping his eyes on the leader of their team of misfits.

Neria Surana had not said a word since they had set off from the ambush sight to get to camp. She had healed him, not even breaking a sweat.

Her magic had been intoxicating, like a glass of water to man lost in the desert for days. She hadn't watched him as she had done it, keeping her eyes on her hands where they were pressed to his chest over his heart.

He was certain she had noticed how it started to pound when the magic surged through him. His back had arched towards her touch and when it was over he was tempted to hurt himself just to earn the privilege of feeling it all over again.

It was intoxicating.

But he knew better then to push her limits. Around him the other members discussed things in quiet whispers, shooting him glances filled with distrust and all out hatred. Neria however remained oblivious to it all.

She was all he could look at, Zevran couldn't help it, he was curious. Her long blond hair was like gold flowing down her back, the bangs falling in her eyes and shading them from view slightly; though she didn't seem bothered enough to brush them aside.

Her eyes he knew were a deep dark blue, like the night sky right before it turned black. Captivating. But they were also wide giving her an almost childlike appearance, curiosity written within the depths of her eyes, true windows to her soul.

She was fair skinned, though muscular built more for speed rather than strength. She seemed to carry the weight of her armor with little difficulty. The slight shimmer of magic shone around the metal.

He was not sure whether to call her a beautiful woman...or a sweet cute child. The mixture of sharp and fragile features gave her an interesting look that was hard to describe.

But it wasn't just her beauty that caught his attention. The woman he had seen in battle was not the one in front of him.

When they had fought, locking blades and gazes he had seen such an intense focus and determination, an iron will and confidence. She was dangerous and she knew it, capable and having full faith within herself and her allies. She had moved with purpose, her spells and swords striking true.

But now…now she was different.

Her hair kept her eyes mostly from sight, and her chin was no longer held high. Her shoulders were hunched inward, as if to protect her small frame from oncoming attacks, eyes locked ahead with an eerily calm expression, to calm, empty almost. She looked so alone even lost.

Young.

Zevran tore his gaze away from her. He knew the look Neria held all too well. It was the gaze of someone who was fighting and living with nothing left to lose, a person who was either raw emotion or utterly empty of any at all.

Zevran was slowly realizing that Neria the warden was different from Neria the person.

But which he wondered, was the real her?

He was given no more time to ponder it however as the group finally walked into a clearing in the woods. The camp lay bare before them; Zevran could see two fires set up, one away from the other with a woman around it. The other closer around the tents was just surrounded by a mabari and what seemed to be a large statue.

A statue that was moving…and speaking; Sten walked over and engaged Shale in conversation, Leliana went to prepare dinner and Alistair, after shooting Zevran a warning glance, followed her.

Neria turned to him and motioned for him to follow her.

Zevran raised a brow but complied, following the shorter elf to outside her tent. She paused and said sternly.

"Wait here" before disappearing into the small tent.

Zevran let out a small chuckle at the order but made no comment. When she emerged from the tent, her pack was off, his weapons were in it. And in her hands were supplies to set up a tent and a bedroll.

"Here. Set up your tent wherever, you won't be on watch for now because I need to put you into the schedule and we will be watching you for now. Until I need you to actually go all stabbity on things your weapons will be staying with me." She eyed him quietly. "Is all that understood?"

Zevran gave a smirk, watching her through hooded eyes as he took the items from her. "Clear as crystal my dear warden, your generosity is most…appreciated. However shall I make it up to you?"

Neria shifted her weight from one foot to the other, fumbling with her words briefly before finally saying. "Simple. You kill what I point at."

Zevran gave a chuckle. "Fair enough my dear; but if there is anything I can give you in return, do not hesitate to ask."

Neria stared at him quietly; he could see her struggling for words.

"Right…well then get to it." She motioned to the stuff she had handed to him. Before going over to the others and starting up small conversations with each of them separately.

Zevran watched her go with his smirk still in place; he turned on his heel and decided to set his tent up right across from hers. He could feel eyes on him the entire time, and not in good way.

He turned as if reaching to unroll his bedroll and place it isndie the tent and glanced around.

They were all watching him, even the woman, who he had heard was named Morrigan had moved from her fire to this one.

In each of their eyes were varying degrees of mistrust.

Neria spoke up by her tent. "Everyone this is Zevran…an assassin. But we've had enough of trying to kill each other so please don't start attacking him."

Leliana was the only one to speak, the others slowly nodding after she was done.

"Welcome Zevran, you won't have any trouble from us. I am sure you will fit well amongst us."

Zevran gave his best charming smile. "Had I known such beautiful and dangerous woman existed in Fereldan I would have joined this side a lot sooner, things would have been much more exciting that way."

Leliana seemed taken aback by his comment and then added.

"Or maybe you won't fit so well…time will tell I guess."

Neria turned her face away to hide her laughter.

"Shale, Sten and Leli, you're on watch tonight." Neria said after regaining her composure. "We have a long day tomorrow to go back to return to the Dalish camp and finish up there, after that we will be heading to the mage tower."

They all nodded to her though Morrigan walked over whispering in a low voice to Neria, who nodded quietly.

Soon after the group separated, Zevran waited, looking busy setting up his tent, when Neria was free he walked over to her silently. Standing right behind her, when she turned around she almost ran into him.

Neria stumbled back and scowled "Zevran! Don't do that!" she hissed.

He smirked at the sight, when she was angry her eyes flashed a brighter shade of blue.

"My apologies my dear warden I simply wanted to know of the nature regarding our visit to the Dalish tomorrow."

Neria regained her posture though her scowl remained. "They were having trouble with an old curse, many of them afflicted as werewolves, due to ignorance of their own leader, I got rid of the curse. I just need to speak with the new keeper to see they uphold their alliance to us, and see how they are settling now that the curse is cured."

Zevran gave a nod, regarding her with a sharp inquisitive gaze. "And who do you intend to take with you to this small trip?"

Neria paused staring at him.

"I haven't decided yet. Why?" She seemed suspicious.

"Don't worry my warden; I have no evil intentions planned. I am simply…curious." Zevran said this slowly, choosing his words carefully and giving her his best winning smile.

"Curious of what exactly?" Neria crossed her arms raising a brow.

Zevran watched her quietly for several moments. His eyes became hooded again, the golden irises smoldering at her. "Of the Dalish my dear warden, that is all."

Neria relaxed then sighed rubbing her head giving a tense laugh.

"I'm sorry Zevran, I shouldn't be like this. I'm much to paranoid as it is. I know you gave an oath…" she trailed off and looked away. Not meeting his piercing gaze.

Zevran gave a shrug "well your reaction is completely normal. Well mostly. Most people wouldn't spare my life."

Neria suddenly looked back at him.

"I'm not like most people" she said.

Zevran smiled. "I am slowly discovering that."

Neria briefly smiled ta him, though it didn't touch her eyes, before turning to go into her tent. She paused and looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Good night Zevran."

Zevran watched her disappear into the tent before tilting his head back to look at the sky, he sighed a small smirk curling his lips again.

"Good night to you as well…my dear warden."

\


	3. Chapter 3

(Alright first things first, I am really happy with how this is turning out. And seeing people viewed it made my day hehe :3. But anyway I wanted to say that yes this is a m rated story, it gives me freedom up to a point. The M rating hasn't been, introduced yet but trust me its coming! All right please read and review. Give me feedback and opinions because I really want to hear them ^-^)

Bioware owns all.

/

Zevran was fairly sure that Morrigan was going to hit someone in a moment by the expression on her face. They were sitting in the Dalish camp around the fire, and the couple, Cammen and his new mate Gheyna were next to their group. Being way too cute then was actually necessary.

As Zevran Understood it, Neria, Alistair and Leliana had help to put the couple together.

Morrigan grumbled. "Does anybody else feel the urge to throw up? No? Just me?"

Zevran gave a chuckle. "Come now Morrigan, it is a beautiful thing what those two have."

Morrigan snorted in disdain. "Beautiful? It's absolutely nauseating." Morrigan made gagging noises as the two elves began kissing, before they stood and left, giggling happily. Zevran was fairly sure he knew what they were up to.

"I hope it does hurry up. I and the Qunari were going to speak on how squishy you things are around the campfire tonight." Shale said, keeping her voice casual

Morrigan peered at the golem quietly. "Getting friendly with our Qunari comrade are we shale? Careful, you wouldn't want to ruin your reputation."

"The Qunari knows how easy it is to crush such creatures as you swamp witch. It is a thing we have in common. Plus I think the Qunari also doesn't like birds, so we should get along fine."

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Get along to well and I may have to intervene."

"Is that a tone of envy I detect?" Shale almost sounded smug.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to make you regret having those crystals in you."

Zevran shook his head with a grin at the two. "Why not share him? Everyone wins!"

Morrigan and Shale both gave him glares, one stony the other blazing.

Neria thankfully finished speaking with the keeper at that moment and came over to save him from the wrath of the two…women. Zevran eyed shale. Ok maybe it's a man.

Neria eyed the three and shook her head. "I could hear you all from across camp."

Zevran gave a wicked grin. "Do you not like the sound of my voice dear warden?"

Neria simply stared at him silently.

Shale spoke up behind them. "I don't think It is impressed by the painted elf."

Neria smirks at Shale. "Shale is correct now come on. We've got to pack up and start heading for the tower behind the others."

Morrigan sighed. "Yes off to go to the land of people who don't think for themselves. Not to mention your old home filled with the lovely Templars. I have the urge to throw up again."

Neria rubbed her forehead. "Yes yes I know your views on the place. I don't feel the urge to return but frankly we have little choice in the matter. So let's go."

The group all nodded to her and packed up their things, after grabbing some last minute supplies and saying their farewells to the hunters at the entrance of the camp. The group set off again.

Zevran was lost in thought and nearly missed when Neria handed him his swords. He peered down at her and raised a brow.

"Time for me to go all 'stabbity' already? Well that was fast I suppose."

Neria sighed up at him her hands moving to her hips after he took his blades from her hands.

"Just don't make me regret giving them back to you." She gave a quick smile though.

Zevran smirked, twirling the blades quietly and sheathing them "Bene, I will not let you down my warden." Neria stared at him for along moment but then kept walking.

It was silent between them all for a long time. Ironically it was Neria who broke the silence, though she tends to stay quiet unless at camp.

"So Zevran, what did you think of the Dalish? Was your curiosity sated?" She peered through her hair at him only walking slightly ahead of him now.

Zevran smiled at her. "My curiosity about the Dalish? Yes. My curiosity on other things? No. I am however grateful that you brought me along, it was interesting to see how they live."

Neria stayed silent for a moment before asking timidly. "Why were you so curious? Did you want to join the Dalish when you were young?"

Zevran hesitated before answering. "In a manner of speaking yes, my mother was dalish or so I am told and fell in love with an Antivan woodworker. She left her clan to move to the city with him. Where he naturally died of a horrible disease and she spent her life selling her body to get by. Life. Glorious is it not?"

Neria stared at him open mouthed. " Zevran that's horrible!" She was absolutely shocked by the words that just came out of her mouth.

"To you Maybe, but for me it was a common enough story for those of us raised in the whorehouse." Zevran shrugged. "I was however always fascinated by the Dalish, believing them to be where I truly belonged. I never got to ask my mother about them of course. She died giving birth to me. My first victim as it was…"

Neria bit her lip, regretting bringing up the whole thing now; he wasn't smiling now like he normally did, just stared straight ahead with a small frown.

"Don't you have anything to remember her by?" Neria asked softly.

Zevran turned his gaze to hers and smiled slightly as if to calm her. "I did. It was a pair of Dalish gloves, they were elegant, beautiful and no matter how many times I brought them to my nose they smelled like home. One day however the crows found me with them. We aren't supposed to have sentimental items and I never saw them again."

Neria looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry Zevran. I didn't mean to brign up any unpleasant memories."

"Ah my dear warden you have no need to apologize to someone such as me. Dp not frown for me, you are even more stunning when you smile. After all, my story is hardly as sad as some of the other boys who didn't pass their crow training. Wouldn't want me to speak of them, no? People like us do not lead easy lives, or am I wrong in assuming such?" His gold eyes were piercing again.

Neria fidgeted and turned her face away, her hair falling down to hide her expressive eyes, she did however miss, Zevran's slight scowl in response to her actions.

"I guess you're right." She spoke so softly he almost didn't hear her, before picking up her pace to once again be quite a bit ahead of him.

Zevran watched her go but rearranged his face into its usual smirk engaging shale in conversation, as best as he could anyway.

Morrigan had watched all of this going on with a slight glint in her eyes. Switching to the form of a crow, the witch flew over to land on Neria's shoulder.

Neria eyed her quietly but only commented on her being too lazy to walk.

Morrigan squawked in response.

It was much later that they finally arrived at camp with the others. Neria approached Alistair right away. " Run into any tro-oooph!" She was cuty off as her mabari Blake suddenly tackled her and began licking her face.

"Down boy down!" she laughed though while trying to push the dog off her. "Yes I'm ok." Blake whined but wagged his tail as he was finally pushed off of her.

Neria slowly climbed back to her feet with a grunt. Still laughing as she ruffled Blake's ears affectionately.

Alistair watched her laughing and smiled. She hadn't been this relaxed in a while. "As to answer your question Neri, we didn't run into any complications, a few bandits and darkspawn, nothing we couldn't handle."

Neria nodded to him and smiled. "That's good. I didn't think today would be too stressful, tomorrow though. I'm not so sure about."

Alistair gave her a sympathetic look. "Worried about what we'll find at the tower?" At her nod he sighed. "Yeah, me to. Everyone seems to be having their own troubles when we seek out their aid."

Nerias nodded "Yeah. I just hope we can find some help for Connor, and some help for us to…" She trailed off quietly, her eyes drifting around camp to land on Zevran.

Alistair followed her gaze and cleared his throat. "Did he cause any trouble today?" His voice held a damgerous edge to it and she settled a hand on his arm.

"Relax Alistair. He didn't try anything. He was useful in fact, spotted traps, disarmed them, and remained friendly with our companions."

Alistair sighed. "Fine. I still don't think bringing him was a good idea. He tried to kill us after all."

Neria shrugged. "People can surprise you Alistair. Try to give him a chance." Sliding her hand down his arm she gave his hand a quick squeeze before walking away, heading to her tent.

Zevran had watched the entire thing discreetly, and even saw now how Alistair blushed ferociously and watched her hips swaying as she walked away. Neria however seemed not to notice what affect she had.

Zevran slowly shook his head; he didn't like what he saw. Why he didn't was another question entirely. The Warden was certainly attractive enough but he would need to do much more to try anything beyond friendship with her.

Zevran sighed as he finished setting up his tent and turned to look around the campsite. Everyone seemed busy doing their own thing. Morrigan already eating around her fire, but Neria seemed to be nowhere in sight, he scanned the camp more carefully but still couldn't find her.

A hand pressed down on his shoulder and Zevran spun dagger in his hand. Stopping when he realized it was the very one he was looking for. Staring at him wide eyed as the dagger was held inches form his face.

He opened his hand and let the blade fall. "You shouldn't try to surprise an assassin Piccolo"

Neria relaxed once the dagger hit the ground then blinked." What did you call me?" she peered at him in confusion.

Zevran gave a chuckle. "Piccolo. It means little one...or cub." He saw her eyes flash angrily and could see her about to protest and he covered her mouth with one finger. "Relax. It is not meant as an insult."

She moved his hand away from his mouth, her eyes still a bit displeased, a frown pulling at her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump. I just wanted to talk." Neria said this softly stepping back and looking around. One of her hands was hidden behind her back.

Zevran raised a brow. "Oh? What do you wish to discuss my warden?"

Neria seemed caught off guard now, shifting uneasily on her feet and looking around. "I uh…umm…here!" she managed to finally blurt out…her hand thrusting out to reveal gloves.

He blinked taking the gloves from her. "Gloves? I have gloves…are these better quality?" Zevran looked at her confused.

Neria shook her head, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. His eyes were drawn to the red, a smirk growing on his lips. Though he heard her when she responded with: " they're Dalish gloves. Like your mothers."

Zevran stared at her for several long moments then looked down at the gloves as if in disbelief. "And…so they are! These are thicker and have less embroidery but they are nearly an exact copy. And quite handsome indeed." He pulled off his old ones and put on the ones she had given him stretching his fingers out. Before looking up at her with a genuine smile.

"Thank you Cara, they are wonderful. But surely you msut want something in return?"

Neria shook her head. "No it's a gift. I just…thought you'd like them."

Zevran chuckled. "I do like them! I like what color this conversation brought to your cheeks even more however." He raised a hand, fingers hovering inches from the warm skin as he met her gaze quietly.

Neria blushed furiously. "I…well your welcome. And I blush to easily. So…I…need to go get firewood." With that she retreated quickly. Leaving Zevran standing with a bemused expression as he looked down again at the gloves she had given him as a gift. A gift! Him...the assassin that tried to kill her not days before.

Zevran pushed down the emotions that began to make themselves known as he looked at the gloves.

Neria was dangerous and smart; she clearly didn't trust him yet. He shouldn't be so easily pleased.

Then why did it hurt so much to hide it?

\


	4. Chapter 4

**( I am going through idea's like a madwoman for this story! :D I really hope you're enjoying it. A small shout out to those following this story. And I am happy to say Nocterayne that I really enjoy your story nemesis :3 its good! And I love fenris . so that probably influenced me. –Cough- Ahem anyway! Time to deal with some mages and sort out idea's for other stories another time :P, Did a bit of a jump here but it should make sense. I hope)**

/

Neria knew she was in the fade, she also knew everything was going horribly wrong. The sloth demon had pulled her and her team into the fade and now she was busy fighting her way through, demons and spirits posing as something else in the fade.

There were only a few more things left to do, and that was convincing her companions that what they saw around them wasn't real. Wynne, Zevran and Alistair had all accompanied her on the trip through the tower.

Neria did not relish stepping into their nightmares. Hers had been hard enough, the demon had Neria convinced that first, her family hadn't abandoned her, she wasn't born with magic and she was leading a life amongst the dalish.

After she had realized what was happening it changed, she was then talking to what looked like Duncan, and he was telling her the blight was over. But how could that have been true?

Now here she was stepping through the next portal into Wynne's dream/nightmare.

She saw the bodies of apprentice mages lying around the healer. Wynne herself looked so distressed and horrified.

When Neria slowly approached, Wynne raised her head to stare at her.

"I failed them. All of this is my fault, they put their trust in me and I let them down, and now they're dead. All dead…"

Neria bit her lip and approached the other mage, settling her hands on her shoulders.

"Wynne, don't believe it. None of this is real except for me. It's a lie set up for us. You have to fight the sloth demons influence!"

Wynne stared at her. "Why are you torturing me right now? Lead me with my grief, I must bury their bodies…let them know I haven't forgotten them."

Neria shook her head. "Wynne. It's a trick, that's it. Nothing but a trick set up to make us believe what isn't true. Please Wynne. Wake up. Regain your senses!"

Wynne rubbed her forehead. "Perhaps there is some truth to what you say."

Neria was about to let out a relieved sigh when the bodies of the slain apprentices rose from the ground.

"No wynne. Don't listen to her, stay here with us, forever" They all called in unison.

Wynne stared wide eyed. "Back monsters, I will not let you fool me again!"

For the hundredth time that day, Neria was glad she decided to not wear her armor but her black and red robes and hood, she would be too tired to carry the weight of her armor right now otherwise.

She raised her swords, calling upon her arcane warrior abilities to strengthen her once more, the fade was her domain to, not just the demons.

Together her and wynne fought back the demons, standing back to back as they continued their assault, it was all too real, Neria was sure at the end of this she would close her eyes and see nothing but red. The red of the blood that seemed to splash out with every slice she gave them.

Wynne didn't seem to be fairing any better.

When it was finally over, the older woman was holding her head, pan clear on her features though she did not cry. "Thank you…Neria…you saved me."

Neria looked at her with worried eyes, when Wynne started to fade from sight, her body shimmering.

"Wynne? What's happening are you ok?"

Wynne looked around as if unable to hear her. "Neria where did you go?" her voice echoed before she disappeared completely.

Neria stared at the spot where the mage had stood previously.

"Ugh! What's next? Flying nug humping dwarves who are actually sober!?"

Neria slapped her forehead as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

She turned and slowly made her way to the next portal of swirling purple and black.

Before now she disliked the fade, now she fully hated it despite how often she draws energy from it to fuel her spells.

As she passed into the next area, Neria quickly looked around getting her bearings.

Was that…Alistair? Neria hurried over to her friend reaching out towards him, his name on her lips, she slowed to a stop however when she noticed the large cooking pot and woman standing next to him.

Alistair looked at her and an easy grin pulled at his lips. " heyyyy it's you!" he pulled her into a suffocating hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I haven't seen you in a while. It's nice that you're here now. Have you met Goldanna? My sister."

Neria extracted herself from his arms and took a deep breath, looking to the woman. So –this- was Alistair's sister. She couldn't really see the resemblance, then again, this was just a demon, but Alistair clearly didn't know that.

"Alistair it hasn't been that long, this is a trick of the sloth demon, don't fall for it. This isn't your sister." Neria pointed at the form of Goldanna "She's mean and not what she seems."

Alistair stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief. "How could you say that about Goldanna? She's perfect just as she is and has never been mean or cruel."

Neria wanted to sigh and yell at him, but she could never do that to him. Alistair was so innocent…she wanted to help him not hurt him.

"Alistair. Will your friend be staying for dinner?" 'Goldanna' asked softly, her eyes gentle and kind.

Alistair smiled at her before turning to Neria with a grin. "Oh can you? Goldanna is an amazing cook!"

"Alistair, we need to go. Please" Neria's voice became urgent "I need you, please believe me when I say that what you see, other than me, is a lie."

Alistair seemed to be slowly coming to his senses his eyes with confusion. "Neri? I-I don't understand, what's going on? Wait...where are we?"

Goldanna's lips twisted into a snarl of rage, her voice deepening and echoing as she spoke. "No. you cannot have him."

"Neri watch out!" Alistair called before pushing her out of the way and pulling his sword and shield.

Neria hit the ground with a grunt looking up into the face of one of Goldanna's children has it scowled and lowered a dagger towards her chest; she kicked him and rolled away. Managing to pull herself to her feet and begin throwing out spells, she could see Alistair fighting down Goldanna.

Alistair raised his shield to block before slamming it into the nose of his sister. Blood splashed out all over him as she fell and then vanished from sight.

Alistair stared down at the body, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Gol-Goldanna?" He raised his head to stare at Neria. "It fooled me; just like that it fooled me. I'm such an idiot." He stared at his shield covered in the –blood- and threw it to the ground.

Neria bit he rlip and walked over to him, settling a hand on his arm. "Demons do that to everyone Alistair…they are powerful, just remember that what you see here isn't real."

Alistair looked down at her hand and closed his eyes. "Even you? Are you not real?"

Neria smiled at him. "I am; but you know me to well to be fooled by an illusion of me."

Alistair slowly nodded reaching up to touch her cheek gently. "I'm glad you're here at least…" His body began to glow and fade from sight, his eyes becoming panicked. "Neria what's happening? Where are you going? Wait!"

Neria tried to hold on tightly to his arm but he was being pulled away from her. "Alistair don't worry ill find you again!" She called out, but a few seconds later he was gone to. Neria felt empty, images of what could go wrong flashing through her mind. She shut her eyes to block it out but all she saw was red, blood, blood everywhere.

The whispers of the demons and spirits were so close as she shuddered feeling alone; she rubbed her suddenly cold arms.

"Zevran." She said it softly, he was still missing in his nightmare, she had to save him, had to get them all out. It was up to her.

She dusted herself off, shuddering at the blood that covered her before rushing to the next portal.

"No one gets to take that elf from me" Neria grumbled darkly. Her eyes narrowed, he was her ally, period.

She leapt into the portal, barely feeling the dark mist close around her and pull her through forcefully, her blond hair flowing out behind her as she seemed to rush forward into darkness. Landing on a hill leading down to a small clearing Neria shook her head trying to clear it. Her fatigue was getting to her; the blood drying in her hair and robes was bothering her.

Down in the clearing below she could see Zevran tied to a tale, legs and arms spread and tied to a barrel that spun, slowly and painfully stretching him. Two men dressed in what was similar to Zevran's armor were spinning the wheels to make the stretching table work.

Neria saw red, not blood this time. Anger, rage, how dare they hurt him! He couldn't even fight back.

Neria hurried down the hill slowing as she approached the table, hands itching to hurt the men spinning the wheels, but they paid no attention to her. Like they didn't even know she was there.

"I think I saw him flinch that time" One of the men commented, leaning close to eye Zevran closely, the elf had his jaw clenched though he stared forward not making any noise despite the obvious pain he was in.

"Stretch him out some more then." The other responded flippantly.

Zevran was only wearing his under clothes. The pull of the ropes on his wrists and ankles causing his body to be slightly bowed off the table, every muscle defined as he kept himself quiet. Not daring to cry out for fear of being punished, trying so hard to keep an emotionless mask. A vein in his neck bulged despite his efforts.

Neria moved closer to him. "Zevran! Are you ok? I'll get you out of here I swear."

Zevran stared at her in confusion "Who…ah…Are you?" there was no recognition in his eyes. His accent even thicker than normal as he turned his head to look at her, sweat trailing down the side of his face.

"It's me, Neria, Zev, now come on. I'll deal with these guys and we'll go."

Zevran peered at her. "Neria…" he said her name slowly, as if savoring it, his voice practically a purr. " Well my dear woman I can't go with you. This is the last test I must pass to make it as a crow. I refuse to give up even for one as lovely as you."

Neria pressed her hands to his chest "Zevran I am not joking with you! This is a trick you must believe me." She met his gaze frantically, she could see confusion there slowly though there was realization and he hissed in pain as they stretched him once more.

Neria felt one of the men's hands fold around her arm "Now it's time you get away from our comrade, he doesn't need to be distracted by you little girl."

Neria spun raising a hand as flames rose up and began to engulf the man, he cried out in pain and the other one ran over to help him.

Neria grabbed for her swords, hearing Zevran call her name behind her as she engaged the two crows in combat. She could feel their daggers and blades slash into her as she failed to dodge a few times. She was exhausted.

Finally she scowled and closed her eyes, pulling upon the energies of the fade around her, her form changing and growing into that of a golem and she slowly started crushing the Crows with ease.

If only this new ability was permanent!

She shuddered and fell to her knees her form returning to normal, Neria slowly caught her breath. Remembering where she was, Neria pulled herself to her feet and moved back over to Zevran

Zevran had managed to free one of his hands and was working on the other, but she brushed his hand aside and untied him herself, moving down to do the same for his ankles.

When she was done she stood up and he moved to sit on the side of the table.

"Are you ok?" She asked him gently reaching up to wipe the sweat from his face but he caught her hand and smirked.

"Ah my sweet Neria, concerned for the assassin. That is rather foolish of you isn't it?"

Neria frowns at him. "Zevran this is serious, you could disappear on me any second."

Zevran raised a brow at this news and gave her a quick look up and down. "Then we can make the best of what time we have, yes?"

"Zev" Neria groaned.

He simply grinned at her suggestively.

Neria pulled her hand form his and actually did wipe some blood from his cheek.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Zevran looked at her silently and slowly leaned his head into her hand, turning it slightly to kiss the palm smirking when her breath caught in surprise.

"I am perfect." He responded eyeing her in amusement as she quickly pulled her hand away.

Zevran stood to go and find his armor, pulling it on quickly, if he was in pain he didn't show it.

Soon after he was done however his body began to glow and fade as the others had. He turned to her with a small grimace of distaste. "Ah, this is the vanishing you spoke of? Great."

Neria tried to reach out and grab him but he stepped back and shook his head. "Tsk, my dear I can handle this on my own." With a wicked smile he vanished.

Neria slowly tried to control her harsh breathing, her whole body shook, her muscles screaming for her to rest, to sleep.

But she ignored it, pushing forward with a scowl, she refused to stop now. They were so close, and this needed to end.

She made her way to the last portal, and shut her eyes, with a small sigh she relaxed and fell forward into the darkness, letting it pull her forward without a care.

She landed in a large circular area, the outskirts surrounded by a dark swirling mist. Much like what the portals looked like.

Standing in the middle of the area surrounded by what looked like grave stones, was the sloth demon. None of her companions were in view.

Neria slowly moved forward, chin lifting automatically as she met the demons gaze, she may be a mage, but she would not be fooled again.

The demon looked at her silently for several moments. Until its slow deep drawling voice seemed too boom out from all directions. "You…are a…clever little mage. But do you truly believe you can beat me? You are…alone."

Behind her, Alistair, Wynne and Zevran slowly faded into sight. Neria looked back at her shoulder at them, relief clear in her dark eyes. before turning to look back at the sloth demon.

"I am never alone." She declared boldly, before pulling her swords and charging in, she heard the others moving forward with her.

They weren't going to lose.

/

When Neria woke up, she felt her heart pounding frantically. The fade, the demon, the fight…they won!

Neria sat up suddenly and looked around, she was covered in the blood from earlier fights outside of the fade and around her, Alistair, Wynne and Zevran were all waking and coming to their senses.

Wynne looked around with blurry eyes and Neria moved to help her to her feet.

"Is everyone ok?" Neria asked quietly, looking at them all. They all nodded, though she could see the fatigue in their eyes. Neria shuddered slightly and nodded. "Alright…let's go. We're almost to the top."

They followed her without a word.

\


	5. Chapter 5

**(The words come into my head and I literally just write them down . I have a few plans for this but really its wherever my fingers happen to land. Anyway please read and review! And I apologize again for my typo's, as I said, I am dyslexic. **

**Bioware owns all.**

**/**

Neria wasn't sure how they made it back to camp after exiting the mage tower. The whole group was absolutely exhausted, with Wynne now a permanent member of their group they set out.

The mages were saved, Uldred was dead, and everything was fine, well except for Cullen.

Neria gave a mental groan, she didn't want to think about _that, _he had been hurt enough and she wanted to help but all he had done was yell at her.

Irving had been proud of her and had agreed to get his rest before heading to Redcliffe with other mages to help Connor.

Their job finally complete, the group made their way back to the camp. Now Neria sat in her loose robes that she slept in and sat by the fire trying to warm her cold limbs. Ever since she had returned from the tower she had barely spoken a word. She knew she was worrying the others. But she was too lost in thought and cold to speak.

Neria shut her eyes and tried to just relax, she had bathed already but she could still feel the blood splashing across her skin and drying into her hair.

She felt someone move behind her and then warm arms were wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into someone's lap. Her hair was brushed aside and Zevran's voice whispered in her ear. "Boo."

She had jumped at the first contact and now turned to stare at him. "What are you doing?"

Zevran pouted at her playfully, a mischievous glint in his gold eyes. "I thought you needed a hug."

Neria hesitated slightly, wondering if she should pull away and get off him. But there were no suggestive smirks just that look in his eyes and a small smile.

"Fine...you can hug me for now."

Zevran put his chin on her shoulder as she tried to ignore their position picking up a stick and poking at the fire. "You can pretend you don't care about me all you want Cara, But I know better." He said right by her ear and smirked when she stiffened in his arms.

"Don't push me Zevran. My patience is gone. I need your help with the blight, that's all." Neria said it sternly; her heart was beating a bit faster than normal.

"Just need me for the blight you say?" His head tilted lips stroking with a feather light touch across her jaw to her throat, right over her pulse. "Your body says otherwise."

Neria felt her breath catch. "Zevran…Stop it." She said it trying to sound defiant, but the words came out as a breathy sigh. Maker what the hell was wrong with her? He didn't normally do this, especially if she told him to stop.

But now he was simply brushing his lips lightly across the side of her throat, urging her to turn her head towards him. All she saw was that damned smirk.

"I'm not going to stop." He told her matter-of-factly. Before his lips pressed over hers ever so softly, his hands slid down her legs and to the inside of her robes, sliding back up, over her thighs, to her waist, getting closer and closer to her bre-

"Neria!"

Neria jolted awake with a sharp gasp. Her heart was thundering in her chest, cheeks as red as apples. Raising her head she stared at Leliana who stood at the entrance to her tent, had it been a dream?

Leliana frowned at her. "We're getting ready to continue our trek to Redcliffe Neria, are you alright? You're normally the first one up, you and the others were exhausted last night though."

Neria rubbed her eyes and sighed pulling her fingers through her hair, she had taken a bath last night, but as in her dream it still felt as if it was matted with blood. The fade had affected her more then she would like to admit.

"I'm fine Leli" She said softly. "Just very tired and sore, but I'll live. Which is something not many can say these days." Neria looked away from Leliana's sympathetic gaze.

"Zevran is ok to you know." Leliana said softly. Neria jerked her head up to stare at her in confusion.

"I know he is…I made sure they all were when we got back." Neria's brows pulled together as she said this.

Leliana shifted awkwardly on her feet. "I know you did, but you were calling out to him in your sleep."

Neria's eyes went wide, her face going an even deeper shade of red all the way to the tips of her ears. "I what!? You've got to be kidding me; I wasn't that loud was I? Maker, please don't tell me he heard it!"

Leliana looked awkwardly away and rubbed the back of her neck. "Umm…you weren't…-that- loud. But..." she trailed off and shrugged.

Neria groaned and fell back in the pillows. Mumbling out an 'I'll be out in a minute.' Hearing Leliana leave with a small laugh, Neria had no idea what to think. Why was she dreaming about that of all things, why not someone else, _anybody _else. But no, it had to be the Antivan assassin with golden eyes that slept with anything that moved.

Neria sighed pulling on her robes and taking out her staff. She was still extremely sore from the day before; today they were just covering ground, making their way to Redcliffe. She was glad, that meant less fighting for them probably.

She pulled her hair to the right side of her neck and braided from the back to the front, her bangs still fell in her eyes slightly but she didn't care. Finally done, she stepped outside of her tent and looked around, trying to not get too much attention. But right across from her sat the very elf she had been trying to avoid.

Zevran, attempting to talk up Leliana was sitting by the fire with the bard laughing quite loudly, though she saw dark circles under his eyes. When he saw her looking his face changed.

His eyes became extremely knowing and amused, almost smug, he gave her his customary smirk and a two fingered salute with a wink. The smirk didn't leave his lips and she stood there frozen. Neria knew at that moment she was toast.

Zevran had without a doubt heard her.

She did the first thing that came to mind. And what was that?

Flee of course.

"I am such a coward" She mumbled to herself as she started towards Bodahn and ignoring the others. She sighed and shut her eyes rubbing her temples. She needed to relax.

/

Zevran watched Neria hurry away from the fire with a bemused expression; she had blushed madly when he had winked at her, though why she was embarrassed he didn't know.

Ok maybe he did know, walking by her tent this very morning he was sure he heard Neria sigh out his name in a wanton fashion. He had stood there and waited to see if she would say more. But all he heard were gentle sighs, possibly a groan.

At the time it made him smirk, but now he wondered why she was ashamed for it? Was she shy? No that isn't a word he'd use to describe her, in battle she was fierce and out of battle she almost seemed timid or fragile. Perhaps even innocent. Perhaps the warden was more bashful then he knew, well he could work with it.

He had seen her at the fire last night waiting for the others to be done bathing so she could bathe after; she always waited to be last. She had been staring down at a bar of gold that shimmered brilliantly in the firelight; he was about to go over and talk to her when Alistair had sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and saying something softly.

She had given him such a sweet smile, a smile Zevran wish had been directed at him not Alistair. It had lit up her entire face, despite her look of utter exhaustion and hunched shoulders; she had relaxed around the man.

But if he assumed correctly about what he heard, did that not mean that Neria desired him and not Alistair? If she was falling for the Templar would she not say his name in her sleep rather than the Assassins?

Zevran was sure he could find out what was going on in the wardens head.

But as he packed up his things to leave he knew he would have to figure it out later. A small chuckle escaped his lips. This was going to be a challenge.

But lucky for Zevran, he liked challenges.

/

Neria was walking ahead of the whole group, so far their trip had only been interrupted by a couple of wolves. Bodahn was travelling behind them with his cart; Sandel could be heard –talking- to Blake now and then. The Mabari would bark madly and ecstatically in response to the boy's attention.

But it was the conversation behind her that had her attention at the moment. It had after all started out innocently enough.

"So let me ask you something, what exactly are your intentions with her?" Alistair said; Neria wasn't sure she wanted to hear this but she listened regardless.

"You speak of her as if she is not present! She's right over there you know; listening with those sharp elven ears. Ah I saw them twitch see?" Zevran responded in amusement.

Neria scowled but didn't dare comment; she could hear Alistair's fumbling response however.

"Oh Makeris is this what I sound like when I dodge questions? Maker I hope not." Alistair grumbled under his breath for a moment before stating. "Now answer the question."

"Ah my dear prince, is this brotherly concern I detect or perhaps more? Feeling a bit territorial? They don't teach you how to share in the chantry? Such a shame." Zevran said this smugly, his accent even thicker than usual.

"What? No! That is not what this is about at all, and be-besides that's none of your business anyway, even if it was your business I wouldn't be talking to you about it" Alistair fumbled with his words, his cheeks blushing a bright shade of red.

"None of my business? Is that why you were asking me earlier how to…in your words…woo a woman?" Zevran said this in mock confusion.

"I told you not to tell anyone that! You promised you'd keep your mouth shut." Alistair sounded absolutely furious.

"I lied." Zevran responded with a sharp laugh.

Neria had to hide her laugh with a cough.

"I hate you so much…" Alistair grumbled.

Zevran gave a wicked grin and grabbed at his heart. "Ah my king how you wound me so!"

"Stop calling me that!" Alistair shouted frantically.

Zevran bowed dramatically. "As you wish…my prince."

Alistair was about to respond in kind, lips parting, when Leliana grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to the back of the group with her. Wynne raised a hand and lightly smacked Zevran in the back of the head. But the assassin simply laughed.

Neria shook her head and kept walking. But she could still hear Zevran speaking with the others, trying her hardest to ignore him and failing miserably.

Zevran was currently talking to Wynne about innuendos and it was driving her mad. She didn't even understand all of them, but she was sure Zevran could see her blush all the same.

Wynne could practically feel her eye twitching. "Ugh Zevran would you shut up about sex? I understand it's been a very long time for you but if it's that bad why not go pay for it?"

Zevran gave an hmm noise ignoring the first comment. "Alright I'll give you three gold." Morrigan's sharp bark of laughter could be heard.

"You didn't just…" Wynne protested but Zevran cut her off.

"Ah my dear Wynne, just say yes! Sex isn't the answer to everything. It is the question. Yes is the answer!"

"Oh maker…" Wynne said in absolute disbelief of what was going on.

"Come now my dear woman, you with your magical bosom there is no possible way that you have not heard men say worse! Or did you not understand them?"

"Of course I understood them! They are not subtle at all."

"Oh really, hmm, water your flower?"

"That one is obvious."

"Mop the floor?"

"Ugh can't you get more creative?"

"Well fine. Though I must ask out of curiosity do you wear pants under those robes?"

Wynne sighed and crossed her arms as they walked. "Yes I do."

"Do you have a mirror in them?"

Wynne deadpanned. "What? Why in the name of the maker would I have a mirror in my pants Zevran?"

"Well I was seeing myself in them. Your pants that is."

Wynne smacked her forehead.

"Ah. Come now let's be serious now. I promise to behave." Zevran said with an innocent smile.

"You being serious is unheard of."

"Ah my poor heart! Give me a chance my darling Wynne. I beg you."

"I am not your darling. And fine fine! What do you wish to discuss?"

"Your magical bosom of course"

"I give up with you."

Neria looked back over her shoulder to stare at the group. Leliana was leaning into Alistair heavily as she laughed, Alistair looked wide eyes at the assassin, Wynne was furious and staring straight ahead, eye twitching, Morrigan just had a slight smirk. And Zevran, Zevran was watching her grinning at her wickedly when she met his gaze.

Neria quickly turned her ahead around to face the front.

This was going to be a long day.

.

\


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone supporting me in this, and wooo happy thanksgiving! Long weekend so you know what that means ;P more time to write.**

**Bioware owns all.**

/

Neria knew this was a delicate situation; a possessed child is no laughing matter after all. But as she stood there waiting for the first enchanter to finish the last minute preparations she was at a loss on what to do.

Connor's future was in her hands now.

And she had sent Jowan in after him, to save him, to fix the mess he helped create. She had not wanted to help him back at the tower; he had talked her into it. When she found out he was a blood mage she had been furious at him for lying.

She was always told she trusted to easily and to forgiving for her own good. She'd denied that this was strictly a bad thing; she still believed it wasn't a bad thing. But it did get her hurt often.

But as she took Irving's hand and began the long slow chant to begin the ritual, Jowan sat in the middle as the mages began to sway, their bodies moving in unison, the words they spoke held power and Neria could feel the energy from the fade coursing through her in time with her heart beat.

When the chant came to an end and the circle they stood in glowed, covering them in an ethereal light they all stood still. Neria leaned her head back in Unison with her fellow mages, her eyes opened white and empty as they all entered a deep trance. She saw nothing, and her lips still moved soundlessly; her companions watching this felt unsettled. Her face was utterly expressionless.

In the middle of the circle Jowan's eyes were shut, and his breath deepened, evening out as he fell into the realm.

All that was left to do now was, wait.

The whole group, Zevran, Morrigan, Alistair, Leliana, Sten, Shale, Wynne and even Blake all stood beyond the circle of mages with Teagan and the Arlessa.

All of them were watching anxiously as their leader, her face a moment ago set in a determined and focussed expression, now so blank had them concerned.

Zevran watched Alistair clenching his fists as he watched what was going on, on the edge of going over and dragging Neria away from the other mages preforming the ritual.

Zevran watched Leliana settle a hand on his arm and then shake her head ever so slightly, mouthing the words. "She can handle this."

Zevran was worried to of course, but he knew how capable Neria was, she may be rather innocent and to trusting for her own good, she had let him live after all, but she was also an incredible fighter, whether it be with her skills of an arcane warrior, or just those of a mage in general.

But he did however find himself watching her lips move, wondering exactly what those words she was saying meant. And of course what they would feel like moving under his.

"The painted elf seems as transfixed as it." Shale commented behind him drily.

Zevran turned his head to the golem and gave a wicked smile "ah but who wouldn't be? This magical act is incredibly...intriguing."

Shale stared at him for a moment then shook her head. "The painted elf is a bad liar, he is watching it. Not the magical act occurring or it is performing."

Zevran gave a small Tsk noise and shrugged. "She is a magical thing to observe as well."

Alistair sent a glare over at Zevran but Leliana tugged on his arm and he refrained from commenting.

Time continued to pass slowly for the group, the chanting had long ago stopped, those who had gone to the tower were still exausted and in need of sleep. They had reached redcliffe late in the eve. Now as they all sat there watching, darkness had fallen outside, it was just passing midnight when thigns changed.

Neria shuddered, and Jowan in the center of the circle took in a sharp breath before his eyes snaped open and he fell back against the ground grbabing at his heart which was clearly pounding.

The mages arms fell back to their sides and many had to support eachother, Neria caugth Irving and held him up despite her own weariness she guided him to a bench to help him sit down before turnign to Jowan.

"Is it done? Is my boy safe?" The arlessa asked, Teagan standing behind her quietly.

Jowan was helped to his feet byt Neria before nodding to her. " Yesm'lady, he is safe, despite my mistakes, he is safe. I promsie you."

Alistair clenched his jaw as Teagan led the absolutely relieved woman away, they could hear her cry of relief and surprise as she found Connor safe and normal.

"How do you know we can trust him? what if he made some sort of deal, he is a blood mage after all." Alistair said frowning towards Neria.

"Because I can tell when he's lying…and if he was lying he'd be dead at our feet right this moment." Neria said it with a look of defiance in her eyes, the way she stood next to Jowan was clearly protective. Alistair backed up and raised his ahdns as if in surrender.

"Alright alright, I get it."

Before any further discussion between the group could be made, Teagan returned and looked to Neria approaching the group as he spoke.

"Ah, so you are alright after the ritual? Good, we offer our rooms to you for the night for all you have done for us."

Neria frowned at Teagan. "Alright, but what's the catch. Is there something more you need of us?"

Teagan smirked slightly in amusement. "You are a kind woman, but I swear you read minds. Unfortunately though, you are correct in us needing more aid. As you know, my brother Eamon is sick." Teagan briefly glanced towards Jowan but made bo coment on him. "We want you to seek out andraste's sacred ashes, we truly believe it is the only thing that will aid him."

Neria rubbed the bridge of her nose before looking back up at him. "Are you sure there isn't any spell that will help…Wynne…Jowan?"

Wynne shook he rhead even before Neria was done speaking, " You are trained by me in healing Neria, you know there is not much I can do other then sustain him for awhile longer."

Jowan looked down at his feet and then his brows furrowed. " No Ner, even if I could help with just healing spells, you've always been better at magic then me, Blood magic isn't really to help people it…harms. Even if you use it with good intentions in mind."

Neria nodded to him and squeezed his shoulder briefly. "Alright…I have an idea, Teagan do you have any leads on where we go from here?"

Teagan nodded to her. " You can start in denerim, Brother genitivi is said to work there and has some valuable information on the whereabouts of the ashes."

Neria nodded to herself, beginning to pace back and forth for a moment before stopping. " Alright we'll take yuou up on the offer to stay for the night, but tomorrow we'll set off for Denerim, Wynne, Jowan I want you stay behind and monitor Eamon's condition, slow down the symptoms if you can, Wynne you're in charge."

The last part she said while looking at Joawn sternly, and the blood mage nodded meekly looking at her in almost admiration.

"Alright, tonight though, we all need to get some rest, so please no one stay up to late. Get your rest." They all nodded and Teagan summonded some knights to lead them to their rooms.

Neria rubbed her forehead as she was walking to her's, a headache pounded behind her eyes, the ritual made her feel like she wanted to collapse. She was fairly sure that's what she would be doing.

But when she got into the room, it appeared other people had other idea's.

.

\


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for that short chapter beforehand :P I suspected this one was going to be longer than usual so yeah xP And I really apologize for my horrible typing in the last one! I was rushing and I just read it and it was bad xD but I was really excited I guess.**

**Anyway as usual please read and review!**

**Bioware owns all.**

**/**

Neria walked into her room without a word, sighing she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wood; she just wanted to relax, one night to relax.

"There she is see? Now we can settle this, simple as that." Alistair's voice sounded behind her and Neria whirled around.

There stood Morrigan and Alistair and the two of them were almost at each other's necks, Morrigan was responding with her usually cold and sarcastic demeanor and Neria rubbed her eyes, why here…why now!

"Yes let's drop all of our responsibilities to go looking for the ashes of a dead woman that may or may not even exist. What a fine plan while Fereldan deteriorates before our very eyes."

"Arl Eamon is needed if we want to even stand a chance against Loghain, he knows what to do! We need that, or were going to be running around blind!"

"I'm fairly sure you do that already, chasing the affection of woman where there is none to be returned, blind as a bat and dumb as a tree stump. I dislike you more than the dead witch."

"Well good to know because the feeling is entirely mutual."

"Really? I thought you glaring and barking like a dog was some odd mating dance."

"Oh I'm going to kill you…"

"Go ahead and try."

Neria felt her eyes twitching and she tuned the two out after Morrigan said that, but as she heard their voices rising higher and higher, the anger clearly heard. she felt herself snap. She was exhausted and her patience was thin, she had a lot of self-control but this was just too much!

"Will the both of you just **SHUT UP?!"** Neria yelled out, hands dropping from her face.

Morrigan opened her mouth but no noise came out, Alistair flinched staring at her in surprise as if he had forgotten she was there.

"I am tired, no beyond that I am exhausted! And I've had enough fighting to last a bloody life time. You both hate each other, it's easy to see! But I have made my decision and it is final, I was told that I was the best to lead this group but if you are going to continue with this pointless yelling and shouting over a matter already solved then I suggest you do it well away from me!"

After Neria was done with her small rant she stood there breathing hard for several moments as Morrigan seemed proud of her, and Alistair just stared open mouthed, shocked, lips moving, no words.

"Now…if it's not too much of a challenge for you two…get out. Right this second."

Alistair and Morrigan stood there for several seconds, Morrigan's face going wintry and she slowly walked out of the room, her door could be heard slamming as she went to her own bedroom.

Alistair gave Neria an apologetic look. "Neri I am so-"

"I said get out." She cut him off with a snap.

Alistair's shoulders hunched and without a word he left to.

Neria stood there for several moments, wrapping her arms around herself, she lowered her chin to her chest and breathed in through her nose and then out through her mouth. She did this for a while, just calming herself down before finally raising her head and looking at the balcony that was attached to her room, the door leading out must be slightly open as the curtains billowed outward with the slight breeze.

"You can come out now." Neria said towards the curtains.

There seemed to be a long pause where Neria thought for just a second she was a alone, but then Zevran smoothly stepped out from behind the curtains as if he just appeared from a portal.

He stared at her for a moment one hand held behind his back as he frowned at her.

"Tense my dear warden?" he spoke softly as he approached the bedside table putting down what looked like a bottle of Antivan brandy before turning back to her and leaning back against the wall.

Neria gave a small half chuckle pushing her bangs from her eyes. "You have…no idea. But what is there problem? Morrigan is just cold and snippy and I understand her, she's practical, but Alistair is just all cuddly and like a big puppy! The way he gives me that hurt look ugh. Maybe I should go apologize. He's like a big brother, despite the fact that he's a human…"

Zevran gave a small chuckle after she trailed off. "My dear I hardly think Alistair considers himself your brother."

Neria's brows drew together, "what do you mean?"

"You said you wish to go apologize yes? I hardly think he would take it as you simply being…friendly. You are compassionate and very forgiving." Zevran pushed off the wall slowly walking towards her. He reached up gently tucking some of her hair behind her ear, letting his finger slide from the tip to the base before he met her gaze. "Surely you can't be blind to the affect you have on him?"

Neria stood there, his fingers felt nice, and her mind was hazy from fatigue, she blinked quickly a few times, leaning her head towards his touch without even realizing it. "Are you telling me, that he…what loves me? That can't be true…He might be next in line for the thrown, and I'm an elf, even if I returned the feelings no one would ever allow it, not in this case."

Zevran gave a small Hmm noise from the back of his throat. "Love, is….a strong word, but he certainly desires you."

Neria just gave him a small confused look, trying her hardest to scowl slightly but all she could manage was a small pout. "How do you know that he does, maybe….maybe he's just concerned. After all you're the one that told me you know nothing of love…"

Zevran gave a grim smile and she saw regret flash in his golden eyes; her heart had begun to pound, but was this really the time for these…odd feelings? Her stomach felt like it was doing back flips.

"You are correct I did say that, many times indeed, but while I may not understand the word I know desire when I see it. Alistair pretty much screams it."

"How do you know though? You've slept with a bunch of woman but that's just…lust right? He doesn't lust after me…" She sounded afraid, worried.

"Ah Cara, my poor pure little warden, I know what I am seeing in Alistair for one simple reason." His arms gently slid around her waist and Neria found herself relaxing into him, head against his chest, ear pressed over his heart, she found strength in hearing it beat, healthy, alive, strong.

"What's the reason?" she asked softly, her eyes heavy with sleep and something else he couldn't quite identify.

"The reason is this; I know what Alistair wants when he looks at you, because it is the same way I look at you." He spoke smoothly, his hands gently sliding from her lower back, to her hips again; never lower lest he scare her. He felt a thrill going through him at the fact that she didn't pull away or tense up at his words, she was relaxed. She trusted him.

_Perhaps she trusts me too much._ He thought but did not voice the words.

Neria only stayed quiet for a short amount of time, but enough to make him think she was not going to answer. But then her head pulled away from his chest and she stared up at him, hands braced against his chest, her dark eyes seemed so, calm, inviting.

"What do you want when you look at me?" He heard the hitch in her breath, noticed the way her hands shook where they were pressed against them, he knew she was nervous, but expectant.

Zevran took his time answering; he needed to find the correct words for this, needed to be careful, he did not want her telling him to leave as she had to the others.

"What do I want? Saying them all would require many days my dear…You are frustrating, constantly putting yourself in danger, in fights you always jump in the way to knock our comrades out of the path of danger. It scares me to death every time you do it. But at the same time you are so, compassionate, and caring, at first it confused me. I thought perhaps you wanted something, when you gave me those gloves, I thought for hours on what you possibly had to gain from giving me them. But there was nothing for you to gain, you did it simply because you wanted to, because you thought I would appreciate it, and I did. What do I want when I look at you? I want to hold you and claim you with a kiss but at the same I want to suffocate you with one for ever daring to value others' lives before your own."

Neria listened to him quietly patiently; she could see the frustration in his eyes. She had never heard him say something like that, and he suddenly looked awkward as he seemed to realize what came out of his own mouth.

"You think it's bad that I protect our comrades?" she asked it softly and his arms tightened around her.

"You don't seem to realize how much you mean to every one of them, without you none of this would have happened the way it did, I'd be dead, the mage tower might have been destroyed. Do you not realize how fascinating and important you are?" He spoke in a heated voice and worked to calm himself down. "Without you, we wouldn't be able to do this. You hold this group together, without you we would argue until we all died."

Neria reached up and cupped his face, "Zev I'm not going anywhere, see? I'm right here, and that's not going to change, you know I can protect myself. You know I'm not going to give up on yo-…the group."

His eyes flicked to hers at the small slip in her words, he reached up to move her hands from his face to around his shoulders. He gave a small smirk as she watched him, and she gave him the sweetest smile in return, the one that lit up her whole face.

"You're such a secret softy."

"Mmm, don't tell anyone, an assassin has a reputation to protect you know."

Neria gave a small laugh and shook her head at him, her smile still in place as she looked up at him.

He smirked at her and gave a small wink.

"No comments on how I would look naked standing in the firelight? Are you drunk ser Aranai?"

He gave a chuckle, "I think you needed a break from all that, no? You are stressed, so I decided to help rather than make it worse. Is that so bad?"

"No but I wonder now what _you _have to gain." She spoke teasingly though and he chuckled.

"Well my dear, do you trust me?"

"If I didn't you wouldn't be here"

"That is good to know…" He caught her jaw gently, the callouses on his hands felt rough on her cheek but she thought it felt nice, his hands were strong, she knew if he wanted he could easily snap her neck right now but she also knew he wouldn't do it.

It still came as a shock when their lips finally did meet though, he had heard her last night and she had no doubt about it. But the dream had no comparison to the reality.

For one she hadn't expected him to be so soft, or careful.

She felt herself getting bold though as her lips jumped to life beneath his, she supposed he wanted it to be a quick brief kiss just to see her reaction, but even he gave a noise of approval as her arms wound up around his neck and pulled him closer. Their lips moved together effortlessly and she tilted her head to deepen it, she felt his hands slide down her back, fingers spreading out before they settled at her hips.

His tongue gently slid across her lower lip, asking permission and she parted her lips with a sigh, still though he was gentle, his tongue slid across hers, before pulling back, a lure, a tease and so utterly Zevran that she smiled into the kiss. She felt her mind going into a haze, she was still tired but she felt a fire building in her stomach. When he tried to pull away her fingers wound their way into his hair and pulled him back to her lips.

Zevran gave a chuckle but didn't deny her, ah but how could he? His warden was pressing herself to him so sweetly, he had no idea if she had any experience in this and she seemed often innocent towards this type of thing but she was certainly a fast learner.

So he kissed her harder, loving the way her lips were chasing his the way he felt her shudder as he kissed her breathless, tongue constantly sweeping over hers but never lingering and she seemed to be trying to make him come back and do it again and again. He felt more then heard her groan of frustration, her teeth lightly bit into his lower lip and tugged, teasingly, he smirked but continued as before.

When he finally pulled away from her lips, leaning her back slightly and she went willingly, eyes still shut. His lips found the corner of her jaw and slid down her throat, his eyes watching every emotion that flitted across her face.

This was something he knew, something that was safe, the words he had said before were fumbled, confused, the emotions he had for her he dare not even attempt to sort out. For fear of what he might find.

He pulled her back up and her eyes fluttered open, the dark blue almost swallowed up by her pupils, her breathing was fast and he felt a smirk tug at his lips. He reached up and pulled her hair from the braid she had put it in, watching it fall in waves around her face. He chuckled.

"Better." He said softly by her ear and she sighed out his name.

He felt her hands slide to his chest and she pushed him back, but followed him, guiding him to the bed and then making him sit down, he gave a smirk in amusement as he let her do this, the smirk only growing as she straddled him and captured his lips again.

He felt her magic now, though she didn't cast a spell, it still felt like fire was being poured down his throat into his stomach, bringing every nerve to life, her hands trailed sparks between them each one sending a jolt of pleasure through him.

Neria meanwhile was lost in the sensation; _this _is what it felt like to be wanted. She was still tired and even after enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue pressing to hers and pulling away. The kiss broke again and his teeth pressed lightly right over the pulse jumping in her neck.

Neria let him do it, trying to get her breathing under control, her chest was heaving and she knew he was watching it.

"Tired my dear?" His voice sounded by her ear, lips sliding up to the delicate tip and her breath caught.

"Damn you." There was no heat in her words though and she chuckled turning her head to face him, their lips brushed but as he leaned in she stopped him, he looked at her brows raised.

She bit her lip.

"Not tonight Zev…I'm tired and I'm sure you could make me more tired, but just…I can't. Not yet."

Zevran gave a hmm his hands sliding out from under her robes and she for a moment wondered when they slid up them.

"Such a tease my dear, giving me hope by guiding me to your bed only to deny me the pleasure I expect." His mouth slid down the side of her neck and she tilted her head for him, exposing more of her skin to him. " And desire…"

"You've lasted this long…" she pulled his head back up and gave him a gentle quick kiss. "Please Zev." His eyes were heated and smoldering and his lids fell half shut, hooded at her words. He gently settled his hands to her hips and nodded.

'Alright Cara, but know that won't be the only time I'll be making you say please."

Neria smirked at him and gave a small laugh. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She slowly climbed out of his lap and he clearly did not like that, but let her go regardless.

"Now, you brought brandy?" Neria asked, and he smirked liking the way her hair was in slight disarray, her lips swollen and her cheeks red.

"Mmm I was hoping you would share it with me. A thanks as they say, for all you've done for me."

"I didn't do much Zev." She went over to get glasses and he nodded.

"Not yet cara, not yet."

He grinned as he saw her blush and shudder at his words.

He knew this was going to be a challenge, but he could not deny what he had seen in her eyes, the want and the need. He fixed that image into his mind for future reference.

Getting to the actual good part of this was going to take time, luckily for Zevran, he had time.

So as he sat there watching Neria talk to him freely, smiling at him shyly and looking down at her glass. They simply sat and talked.

And for now that was enough.

When Zevran left later that night, Neria was laying in her bed a hand behind her head as she looked at the door. As if willing him to come back, she knew she had gone and done it.

She had fallen for the assassin, but had he truly fallen for her? Neria bit her lip as she slipped off into the fade.

Only time would tell.

/

**Please read and review :P hope you liked it.**

.

\


	8. Chapter 8

**Lol silly auto correct, throne…became thrown for "he may be next in line for the thrown." In the last chapter. Anyway! Thanks for the reviews they really make my day, and for someone with dyslexia this is giving me confidence in my writing so I really appreciate the feedback, I'm not sure how long this story will be, I will however try to update as much as possible. :D enjoy.**

**Bioware owns all.**

**/**

Zevran was walking with the rest of the group, though right now he was keeping pace with Neria, she had shot him a small glance as he came up beside her but all he did was wink and then look forward again.

He had caught her staring at him every now and then as they walked, behind them the group spoke amongst themselves. Zevran though was completely occupied by his own thoughts, thoughts of a certain blond mage.

This was torture of the worst kind, last night had been absolutely perfect and Zevran was surprised he managed to show restraint. Neria, this one small mage, had him wrapped around her little finger.

And she didn't even know it.

Had he wanted to stop? Far from it! But he could not take advantage of her; she was tired, stressed, not quite in her right mind. He needed to respect that, even though all he had wanted to do was leave his mark on her.

Of course that was just the lust talking, Neria may be his friend, with many future benefits he might add, but was she aware of that?

He would only take what she was willing to give, but how much was that exactly? He turned his eyes to her and gold eyes met blue.

Neria smiled at him, a secret smile that said "I know something you don't." for a moment he no longer saw Neria the grey warden, the woman that would raise fire from nowhere and rain it down on those who dare to cross her.

Right now she was Neria, woman or child he could not be sure, she looked so young, too young to have that darkness hidden in her eyes.

He said he would help her, he gave her a vow, and maker be damned he would hold that promise. She was someone forced to grow up to fast because of a responsibility placed upon her shoulders.

Did he add or take away from that weight?

He smiled back at her, an instant reaction while his mind whirled around. Zevran was at a loss, here he was, an assassin willing to die for his target, yet another beautiful woman that Zevran had a certain interest in.

Rinna…

Zevran tried to stop the image from coming to his mind but he could not.

What did the two women have in common, how he felt for Rinna was different then Neria, in fact the woman were almost opposites. He found himself comparing them in appearance and personality.

Rinna was his fellow assassin, with dark hair and skin, eyes gleaming with justice, and like him she felt the thrill of the hunt. They enjoyed what they did, enjoyed each other even more; with Rinna there was no need to hold back, passion took them to amazing places and for a time, she had become his only partner, his lover in every sense of the word. She was what he thought an angel would be like, tasked with taking the lives of unworthy men and women.

But Neria…

Neria was bright, pure, and innocent. She did not fear death but neither did she relish in it. She had confessed to him last night that while her nightmares at night consists of seeing the archdemon and a replay of Ostagar, her horrors during the day consisted of seeing the faces of those she has killed. She said it hurt, that she blocked it out.

That she never wanted this.

Zevran had been stunned, this beautiful deadly woman before him, he knew her as someone who was strictly protective of those who travelled with her.

But it went so much deeper than that.

Neria cared about everyone; she gave them all a chance, maybe two. He had seen what that could do, if you open up your heart, someone is sure to sink a knife in it. Neria never faltered though, he had asked her if she had been hurt before, in situations like there's.

It had taken her a long time to answer, but the words rung in his head now regardless.

"I've been hurt before yes, in the tower love is a game, if you're an elf you are already considered weaker than the others. So I decided to try and be the strongest, I put on a brave face, to prove that they could not push me around. They called me smart, brave, strong. But I broke the biggest rule."

Zevran had frowned at the time and asked what she meant.

She had told him that she had fallen in love, not just with a human, but a Templar to boot. Not Cullen she had said, but a Templar none the less. His name she said was Aiden, and he had been the first Templar ever to show her kindness.

It had been a lie. She had said to him, her face deadly serious.

Her words rung true in his mind, the utter and complete honesty in her voice had shaken him, as had the pain locked in her eyes.

"When I gave myself to him, I felt happy, protected. But after that night he started avoiding me, he talked to the other Templars and I overheard him telling them about how much he fooled me. You said you don't know love Zevran, that night I felt my heart get ripped out and shoved in my face for being so stupid. Falling out of love is hard, falling for betrayal? It's so much worse. And that's exactly what I did."

The word betrayal echoed in his mind, and Zevran hadn't realized that Neria was talking to him, so lost in his thoughts it took him awhile to realize she was frowning at him.

"Zev? Are you alright, do we need to stop?" Neria asked, genuinely concerned.

Zevran shook his head to clear it. "My apologies Cara, I let my mind wander."

Neria nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about it I do it a lot to." She smiled at him again, teeth and all as they continued walking, her hand reached out and very gently squeezed his, he met her gaze quietly and gave a small squeeze in return before she let go.

Zevran stomped down the heat rising in his chest. She was not Rinna; he would not use her as a replacement or a distraction.

She was more than that.

Zevran nearly stopped in his tracks, had he really just thought that? No it was just words thought in the heat of the moment.

"So Zevran." Leliana said as she walked up beside him. "I came to your room last night but you weren't there." The bard gave a wicked grin. "Find anything interesting wherever you went?"

Neria's cheeks began to redden and so Zevran answered quickly.

"Ah my dear bard, Interesting does not even begin to describe what I found last night."

"Oh really? Do speak up and share." Leliana responded with another smile.

Neria had turned her head discreetly to look at the two, just as Zevran turned to look at her.

"A woman of course is what I found, but one much more beautiful then she is even aware, inside, and out." Zevran answered smoothly, watching Neria's face.

Neria had to fight a smile, if he kept this up, she would be hugging him and gladly kissing him in front of their companions. Her eyes fell to his lips at the mere thought and he gave a smirk.

"I'm guessing this was before you killed her?" Alistair said snippily behind them.

Neria rolled her eyes and looked forward with a sigh. "Oh shut up Ali."

Alistair nearly fell over at the teasing sound in Neria's voice, struck speechless yet again. He watched as she tapped Zevran's shoulder and as he turned his face back towards her she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Leliana and Morrigan began to laugh, Leliana patting Zevran on the shoulder.

Zevran simply grinned looking back at Alistair's face, if it got any redder he was fairly sure the young prince would blow up.

That would be a sight to see.

He turned his attention back to Neria, and she gave him a sly wink with a grin.

As he had said, interesting; did not even begin to cover it.

.

\


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for a plot twist. Muahahahaha**

**Please read and review!**

**/**

The group had set up camp, not because they necessarily needed to, but they had been stopped by an ambush of would be bandits, were it not for the fact that they were sent by an old friend of Leliana's.

Majorlaine had finally made her presence known.

Even better she was in Denerim which they were currently camping just outside of; while she was there it wasn't safe to stay at an inn.

But the best part? She wasn't just randomly staying in Denerim, she had a large mansion rented out and was having a ball for all the nobles in the city and Leliana, wanted to sneak in and end this game once and for all.

Neria thought her head was going to explode.

Especially since Leliana was currently dragging her through town to get her a dress, a _**dress! **_

The ball was by invitation only to make this even more difficult, and the group only found out about it through one of the servants running their mouth, Majorlaine was using a fake name and it was hard to even connect her to the ball in the first place.

"Neria would you stop moving? I'm trying to tie this thing up." Leliana said from behind her, and Neria eyed the feathered contraption Leliana had somehow convinced her to try on.

"Leli, I really don't think this is my style…"

"You need to fit in with the guests, and a lot of the guests are Orleasians, the guys are getting the invites and then their outfits. Now stay still."

Neria huffed. "I can't fight in a dress."

"I'm hoping you won't have to, but you fight in robes what's the difference?"

"One, their robes, two, I wear pants underneath them"

Leliana was silent for a long moment before she asked in a teasing voice. "Is there a mirror in them?"

Neria spun and swatted her, blushing furiously, "That is not funny!"

"It kind of is, and adorable." Leliana grinned.

"Ugh, let's just go find something else this is horrid." Neria eyed the feathers and flapped her arms as if trying to fly. " Just…no."

Leliana laughed and nodded her agreement before helping her out of the dress again.

They were both moving through the store Leliana was talking to the store owner when Neria saw a dress that caught her eye, Leliana hadn't wanted her to pick it herself. But, this one Neria thought would work, so without a word to her friend, she pulled it from shelf, and moved to the other room to change.

It was a lot easier to put on this dress and thank the maker there was no actual feathers on this one.

When Leliana came into the back room to see where she had gone she stared at Neria who was looking at herself in the mirror.

Neria turned to her friend, and bit her lip. "How do I look?"

Leliana smiled brightly at her and shook her head slightly, "Neria, its perfect. You look absolutely amazing. All it needs now though, is the mask."

Neria looked over her shoulder at her reflection and smiled.

"Then let's find the mask."

/

Zevran and Alistair were sneaking around the estate of one the nobleman in Denerim; they had to get in and out with those invitations, four to be exact.

The plan was for Alistair and Leliana to pose as the Noble couple, Avelena and her Fereldan husband Clinton Rushford, the two were new to Fereldan and they weren't known very well, though they did have 2 elven servants who would have accompanied them tonight.

Those 2 servants would be replaced by Neria and Zevran.

The Orleasian bard had explained that servants are paid quite well, and these two would have to look their best to pose as them. They weren't slaves and they needed to show that, though they would be much more reserved, and Zevran believed this would be slightly out of Neria's comfort zone.

Seeing as the servants were things to be prized based on their looks well…he could play that off, but Neria didn't tend to try and be…seductive. Well on purpose anyway.

Zevran turned to glare at Alistair as he stepped on a twig and it snapped loudly beneath his weight. "Could you try to be a bit more quiet my prince? We are trying to break into a house you know."

"Something apparently you do often." Alistair mumbled back to him as they continued to the back door.

"The guards shift is changing right now; we only have a brief period of time to get in and out. How good are you at thinking on your feet?"

"Not very good." Alistair responded. "Why? You want me to distract them don't you?"

Zevran smirked at him. "Yes. I want you to run over there screaming for help and say some bandits are trying to break into that house." Zevran nodded to the mansion few doors down.

Alistair nodded "And you'll sneak inside? What will I do when they find out I lied?"

"As soon as they move to enter the house I want you to run and meet by the market where we are meant to rendezvous with the girls."

Alistair nodded to him but still looked slightly worried.

"Fine but this better work, I don't wanna get thrown in a dungeon."

Zevran grinned at him. "I have much better uses for chains my prince."

Alistair gave a groan and moved off to his position. Zevran chuckled softly under his breath and waited. He didn't have to wait long as Alistair came running out in his normal clothing, ripped slightly, hair in disarray and screaming "Help help! Sers! Someone is trying to rob that house!" He hopped up and down frantically and pointing at the mansion.

Zevran nearly laughed out loud at seeing Alistair doing such a thing, as the guards rushed over to help and Alistair called out " yes follow me they're this way, they are already inside!"

Zevran gave a silent chuckle and stepped back, blending in with the surrounding shadows before he moved to get into the house.

_Ah, simply too easy._

Alistair watched as the other estates guards warned the current guards and together they were working on getting the door open, soon they were all rushing inside, after they were Alistair turned, and booked it.

"I hope that stupid elf did what he was supposed to." Alistair mumbled as he rushed back to the other estate. Forgetting that Zevran had told him to meet him in the market.

He found Zevran there anyway, with the invitations in hand and an elven Servant pressing herself to him with a shy smile.

"There you are you blasted elf! I told you to be back 30 minutes ago. Enough fooling around we've got to go!"

Zevran went wide eyed and played along "A thousand apologies messere!" He pulled away from the elven servant and bowed to him desperately asking for forgiveness.

Alistair scowled and pulled him up straight. "Snap out of it elf." He kept his hold on Zevran's hand and dragged him away from the stunned servant. Heading towards the market.

As they made it away from the estates Zevran began to Laugh after Alistair dropped his arm, after a moment, Alistair started laughing to. As they were reaching the rendezvous point they were leaning into each other trying not to tear up from how hard they were laughing.

"You damned elf!" Zevran imitated Alistair's deeper voice and the two kept laughing, hitting each other on the backs.

When they found the two girls, Leliana and Neria had their bags in hand with the outfits and stared at the two men in shock. They were pretty much supporting each other, keeping the other from falling over.

"Didn't they…not want to do this together?" Leliana said softly to Neria, who just stared at the men wide eyed and shook her head slowly back and forth.

When both Zevran and Alistair had calmed down they stared at the girls quietly. Alistair rubbed the back of his neck while Zevran simply grinned wickedly.

"Umm, find your dresses?" Alistair asked awkwardly.

Neria and Leliana shook their heads at the boys.

"I don't want to know, not right now, come on let's get back to camp and get ready. We've got a long night ahead of us." Neria said with a small smile on her face.

The others all smirked and followed her. Zevran moved forward trying to take a peek inside the bag she held, but Neria snapped in his face.

"Uh uh uh…not so fast. You'll get to see it later."

"Oh? On you or off?" Zevran grinned at her wickedly.

Neria rolled her eyes. "Well I might need help getting in it…" she trailed off realizing what she said and blushing.

Zevran seemed quite pleased, brushing a finger over her red cheek and saying softly by her ear. "I can also help you out of it my dear…"

Neria looked at him wide eyed and he pulled away with a grin.

Neria spoke very softly before speeding up. "I wouldn't mind that." She hurried away and Alistair shot Zevran a searching look.

"Why are you smirking?" Alistair said.

"What? Me smirking? No smirking here nope." Zevran responded with mock innocence. Alistair grumbled and started talking to Leliana.

Zevran smirked to himself now.

Tonight…would be a good night.

/

Neria could not breathe, this corset, was not cooperating.

Leliana had abandoned her to go put on her dress after she had finished Neria's hair, and now Neria was struggling to tie up the back of her corset.

She felt hands push hers away and quickly go to tie up the corset, tight but not to tight, Neria sighed in relief. Thinking Leliana had returned.

"Thanks Leli, I needed the help, how is your dress?" Neria asked softly.

Soft warm lips pressed into the side of her neck and warm arms wrapped around her. "I wouldn't know how her dress is my dear warden. Though is this is what you are wearing?"

Neria didn't jump this time though she did feel her breath hitch as his hands slowly slid across her stomach, the corset was see through on her stomach and Zevran's lips were sliding up to the tip of her ear now.

"The dress goes over top Zev." She leaned back into him as his hands glided up over her ribs, just narrowly missing the sides of her breasts.

"Hmm, good, wouldn't want those nobles all drooling after you now would we?" Zevran answered against her ear.

Neria turned to face him and Zevran eyed her over appreciatively, his gold eyes met hers and she blushed.

Zevran smirked as he watched her arms moving to pull her close to him as he leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth.

He knew he had to be careful, not push her too far. But Neria turned her face towards him and kissed him fully and he gladly returned it

Zevran gladly pulled her closer nearly lifting her off the ground as their tongues twined as they had the night before. Zevran felt a deep sense of satisfaction go through him as he felt her shudder before pulling away. The two stared at each other and Neria blushed furiously.

"I need to…continue getting ready…don't go far…ok?" Neria spoke timidly and Zevran grinned at her before nodding kissing her cheek and watching her intently before he turned to leave the tent.

He was not sure how much more he could resist, she was in a corset, in his arms, a perfect opportunity to explore her body, wasted!

Zevran smirked to himself, and a plan came to mind. But he'd have to play his cards right first.

Tonight was going to be even more interesting now and he was sure it was going to lead to even more interesting places.

Zevran chuckled, before moving to his tent to get ready as well.

.

\


	10. Chapter 10

**People probably wondering why I did that? Well I just found that finding Majorlaine...or however its spelled (creepy name) was way too easy. We just walk in…slaughter some guards. Tadah! And then we talk to her. **

**So in this story it's going to be a bit more difficult. As you will see.**

**Please Read and review!**

**Bioware owns all. Including a piece of my heart, as long as this series ending does not make me scream. (Garrus! Thane! I love you! :D *clears throat* anyway…)**

**/**

The group was waiting on Neria now to leave, Alistair and Zevran both wore black suits and different masks, where Alistair's was a plain white one with red embellishments to match Leliana, Zevran's mask was a mixture of black and gold, swirled together at the middle. His eyes stood out behind it.

Leliana and Alistair wore higher class materials and more in style choices of clothing. Where Zevran and Neria would still be dressed for the occasion they were obviously the servants and a bit of a lower class, cheaper material used to create their outfits and masks.

Zevran stood with the others as Leliana fussed over Alistair's outfit constantly. The bard herself was dressed in a daring tight fitting dark red dress, with a slit up to the thigh on the right side with black heels to match, only one strap held it up on her right shoulder, and on her left one, red and black gems stuck to her bare skin, shining beautifully. Her lips were a light shade of red, and her mask was multiple red and black feathers placed together to form it. Her hair was left down around her face. Altogether she looked striking, and next to Alistair the two were quite the pair.

"You're going to break some hearts tonight in that dress my dear bard." Zevran said to Leliana, she was like a walking breathing flame. And the smile she gave him was stunning.

Leliana's gaze went past Zevran however and she went wide eyed, a pleased grin forming on her red lips. Alistair's eyes looked as if they were about to bulge out of his head, his cheeks going red, mouth hanging open until Leliana reached up and shut it with a firm hand on his jaw.

Zevran turned to see what they were looking at and he just barely managed to keep the shocked expression from his face.

Neria stood before them, fully dressed, and she was absolutely stunning. Her long straight golden hair that often fell into her eyes was now pulled to one side in a braid to the back before falling over her left shoulder in a series of perfect curls, her ears were in full view, the elven features sharpened by her appearance. Her lips were a dark shade of red, and her dark eyes were lined in Kohl.

Her mask was simple, a Midnight blue color with gold near the eyes to match Zevran's, the mask swept back and followed the shape of her ear, pointed at the ends.

The dress though was what completed the look, the material used to make it was cheap, and not very durable as was normal. But it didn't look that way.

The dress was a dark blue like the mask, tightly fit to her chest, the corset doing its job quite well, her shoulders were left bare, allowing her long hair to fall where it may over it. At her hips the dress flared out, bunched on the left side and falling in ruffles down to her feet, with golden gems woven through the fabric, the other side was the layers underneath the blue, black in color, falling straight to her feet instead of ruffles. Just under her breasts was a band of gold.

The whole outfit seemed to be designed for her; it brought the attention all to her face and her dark eyes that match the colors so well.

She walked over to them, being careful not to fall, and Zevran caught sight of her long legs and simple black shoes.

"Is it ok Leli? I didn't want to mess up my hair since it took you so long to make it like this." Neria spoke timidly, despite her appearance her attitude remained the same.

"You look perfect Neria." Leliana responded going to hug her; Neria returned it softly and smiled at Zevran over her shoulder.

"Uhm…you…l-look r-really nice…" Alistair said looking at Neria, before quickly adding. "Both of you I mean!" in a squeaky voice.

Zevran moved to offer Neria his arm with a wicked grin and she looked up at him with a soft shy smile.

Leliana's dress was more in style and daring, more embellishment and gems adorned it. But Neria's was simpler, but not too simple, it fit her, modest yet showing some skin. Zevran approved greatly and Neria could tell.

"Alright, we all know what we must do, let's make this fast. And enjoy it while we can." Leliana grinned at them all; looped her arm through Alistair's and led the way back into Denerim, towards the ball.

Neria could feel herself getting excited and worked to calm herself down as she walked behind Alistair and Leliana with Zevran.

Wynne had told her many times in the tower to control strong emotions, but, for once this felt like an actual fun normal night. She knew it would still be dangerous, the others had weapons hidden…she had her magic.

It should go well.

Who was she kidding, nothing ever went as planned.

As they finally made it to the estate, Neria wasn't sure she could pull this off. Leliana had told her to be quiet, shy, mysterious and intelligent but not giving away too much information. Show off but don't brag.

They went up the steps to the large white mansion…estate…it was huge. And inside was clean, a giant ballroom. With food and drink tables at the back with a fountain that had an ice sculptor of a dragon on it.

The guard at the door gave them cursory glances, frowning, but as soon as Leliana handed over the invitations he nodded with a bored expression and waved them through without a word.

Ok…so far so good then.

Neria walked in to that large Ballroom, still holding tight to Zevran's arm, she felt so out of place here. She was not a Noblewoman by any means; she was an elf, not even a second class citizen.

Yet here she was following Leliana who played her role perfectly, the bard selling their story with a flourish and exaggerating her accent. Alistair spoke when spoken to and often smiled at Leliana as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Then of course was Zevran and her. Neria felt nervous, when the other servants were introduced or Leliana 'invited' them to speak. Neria did as Leliana had told her, shot her gaze to the floor innocently and spoke in a small, calm voice. Looking up through her lashes at those around her and biting her lip, they would smile at her when she blushed.

Leliana's grin was the only thing reassuring her that she was doing her job right.

Zevran on the other hand was a different story. Leliana had told the other guests that Zevran and Neria were close childhood friends, both their families however had been killed. Zevran was considered her bodyguard, quite skilled with a blade. Leliana told of how she took them in and allowed Zevran to earn money as her bodyguard and servant, and Neria as her right hand maid.

Zevran acted as a gentleman, smoothing over Neria's apparent shyness, and acting protective of both her and Leliana.

It was the perfect set up, and it was working. The only problem was getting away from the crowd to actually go looking for Majorlaine.

When they finally did get a break Leliana gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright, well, Alistair and I going missing would be rather obvious as we are the ones with the actual invites. Neria…Zev, we'll cover for you and blend in while you go look for Majorlaine?" Leliana said this hesitantly looking at Neria for approval.

Neria slowly nodded. "Stay within sight though Leli so I can contact you if needed, or signal you. This ends tonight though."

Leliana nodded before raising her voice and telling her 'servants' to go off and find some refreshments and someone named Paulo. After that she took Alistair's arm and pulled him out into the dance floor with her.

Zevran gently tugged on her arm and she looked up into his eyes quietly, nodding her head, Neria allowed Zevran to pull her away. Keeping her eyes on the ground.

Zevran led her to the tables or food before discreetly heading up the stairs; the two carefully avoided the guards and headed down a large hallway.

"How are we supposed to find her in here? This place is huge…" Neria mumbled to Zevran

"My dear I wouldn't know I guess we will have to check each of the rooms."

Neria gave a small groan and Zevran gave an amused look as she moved to the right side of the all and began searching through each room.

The two worked quietly with Zevran making a comment on how many secret things the servants did in these rooms to –smite their masters.- Neria was having trouble keeping her laughter down.

Zevran called her over at one point and she moved over hearing two women through the door. Zevran motioned for her to be quiet and Neria nodded pressing her ear to the wall. She could easily make out their hushed words.

"Are you sure it is her? Without a doubt? We've been looking for her for a while, I sent the bandits. She is skilled but so are they." A woman with a thick orleasian accent was saying.

"Well it's definitely her so perhaps you should change that to the bandits –were- good." Responded a rougher female voice, clearly Fereldan.

The Orleasian woman muttered something under her breath before saying "How soon can we pack up and leave?"

Neria looked at Zevran and he nodded at her before they moved back to the Ballroom. The two quickly got the attention of Leliana and Alistair and the two discreetly but hurriedly made their way over to them.

Neria and Zevran led the other two quickly down the hall to the door, Leliana pulled a pin from her hair and deftly picked the lock before they stepped in.

The two woman that Zevran and Neria had heard were packing up things quickly. Until they heard the door shut.

"Majorlaine…how nice…it is to see you again." Leliana said, removing her mask.

Neria kept her magic at hand, and the others removed their hidden weapons in case trouble happened.

"Leliana! My dear, it has been too long, I didn't know you were invited, I would have arranged a meeting and tea." Majorlaine said with fake sincerity and surprise.

"Save it Marjorlaine, I know you followed me here and sent those men to kill me. That ends now, I demand that you stay away from me, not only that but your conspiracy theories are beyond ridiculous. I am here for my own reasons and you need to respect that for your own sake."

Neria gave her friend an impressed glance, Leliana was usually calm spoken, but now it wasn't only her hair being fiery.

Unfortunately, Marjorlaine didn't listen.

She ordered an attack and let out a sharp whistle. Turning she went to run through a door on the other side of the room.

Rogues jumped out at them from stealth and the group fought to hold them back in their state of dress. Neria's magic was indeed needed now and the only thing keeping them form losing their limbs let alone their clothing.

After the first group was done they ran through the rooms battling their way through group after group of rogues.

Zevran saw Neria's face twist in concentration and felt a thrill at seeing her expression, she raised her hand sending 3 rogues into the air and then slamming them back down with a mere twitch of her wrist.

Now was not the time to be aroused but by the maker he was.

"Maker give me strength" Zevran muttered; he dived into the fight by Neria, protecting her as he always did. At this point it was just as natural to him as breathing, moving in time with her, defecting on coming blows, making sure she didn't fall. Even when she was in her armor and playing the role of arcane warrior, the two of them moved in sync.

When they finally reached the last room with Majorlaine, Leliana's beautiful dress was now matching the blood covering her; Neria amazingly didn't have much on her thanks to her friends protecting her.

When they reached Majorlaine she was about to jump out of a window down onto a roof below, Neria quickly casted a glyph to paralyze her and hold her still.

"Enough of this Majorlaine, this ends now, can't you see that?"

Neria had not yet released the woman from the spell, but at Leliana's nod she lowered her hands, the glyph disappearing.

Majorlaine turned to Leliana. "Ah my dear Leliana, it isn't over, until I say so."

None of them saw it coming, as Leliana opened her mouth to reply, Marjorlaine pulled a dagger from the folds of her dress, Alistair pulled Leliana out of the way, as it soared through the air towards Neria, only for Zevran top step in the way, the blade burying itself in his shoulder and he fell. Neria's shocked face was what he stared at, her mouth gaping open.

This had all happened in a matter of seconds, before Neria raised her head and shouted something the others didn't understand at Majorlaine, the woman was lifted into the air grasping at her neck as if she seemed to be chocking.

Neria was arcane mage and a force mage, the others knew this and they also knew she rarely used the gravitational powers of a force mage.

She kept pulling her arm back and slamming Majorlaine against the wall…when the woman's neck snapped…Neria stopped.

She stood there for several seconds and then looked up in horror to Leliana. "Leli! I am so sorry! I …just..."

Leliana shook her head. "I understand, but we need to get out of here with Zevran!"

Neria looked to Zevran and need down next to him he peered up at her silently for a moment.

"Zevran? Are you ok?"

"Yes…my dear warden…just…a scratch." But even as he said it…Zevran knew it wasn't true he stared up into her eyes and grinned but after that all he saw, was darkness.

/

.

\


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok next chapter is here :D…and here's what everyone's been waiting for.**

**WARNING: M rating seriously coming into play.**

**There, you've been warned. :P but anyway. Please read and review!**

**/**

Zevran wasn't dead, he knew that, or he thought that. But he wasn't exactly sure what was going on…a pain was coming from his shoulder, blood a knife.

Neria.

He knew she was safe.

The pain was fading now, replaced by a sudden mixture of warmth and cool. Blazing pleasure suddenly seared through his body, and his teeth clenched, he hissed, not in pain but in surprise. His back lifted off the ground as the sensation brought every nerve in his system to life. Burning in a good way, he could feel two hands pressed to his chest, which was bare and heaving but as he arched up it stopped.

His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly grabbing the wrists of the hands on his body, keeping them pressed to his skin.

Before him sat Neria, staring at him wide eyed, her mask was off, her hair a bit damp and falling around her face in curls, out of the braid, though she was still in her dress. He was naked from the chest down, and she had been healing him.

Zevran stared at her quietly eyes flashing to her lips as she gently bit down on the bottom one, asking softly.

"Are you ok Zev? Did I hurt you?"

Zevran quickly shook his head, calming slightly at the sound of her voice. "No…no you didn't hurt me...but you stopped."

Zevran looked around, realizing they were in his tent back at camp.

Neria frowned slightly looking worried. "I could only heal the outer damage when we left the party, we aren't suspects, and we got you back as soon as you can, I still need to heal the internal damage…"

Zevran nodded quickly in understanding, in truth he didn't care, her magic felt amazing and he would not care if she took all night to heal him.

Neria spread her fingers out against his chest and bit her lip. "Just hold still…I don't wanna hurt you."

Zevran nodded, and her magic pulsed through him again his head fell back slightly and he laid back down slowly, Neria following the movements. All his body was relaxing, he was in the palm of her hand, whatever she wanted in that moment he would do. The power increased and he gave a small groan. Neria moved to pull away again and Zevran sat up catching both her small wrists in his hand, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

He pressed his face into the side of her neck and brought his lips up to her ear speaking in a low husky voice.

"You will drive me mad torturing me like this…if you stop again...I will not be held accountable for what I do."

Neria blushed a bright red and stammered out…"I was just done healing Zev…I didn't mean to."

Zevran kissed at the side of her neck, brushing her hair aside. Neria leaned her head back for him, eyes falling shut.

"I will wait if you make me Cara…but know that I am thinking of this…every moment of the day."

"Think of what?" she responded breathlessly.

"You." He whispered it right by her ear and Neria had to suppress a shudder.

Neria slowly responded, hesitantly. "Zevran…will…will you do me a favor?"

Zevran pulled back and slid her off his lap, holding back a groan though he stayed close to her. He was not sure how long he could take this, she smelt like the forest after a fresh rain.

"Anything cara, just name it."

Neria swallowed several times and turned her face towards him, she kissed him gently, and he readily responded. She reached up to cup his face and pulled back to speak softly.

"Help me…out of my dress?"

Zevran stared at her, his eyes darkening and beginning to smolder at her. That was all the permission he needed, and she knew it.

His mouth was back on hers within mere moments and she wrapped her arms around him, fingers threading through his hair. He rose up on to his knees and pulled her forward, she followed him into the same permission at his insistence. Heat was sparking between them and Neria loved it.

His tongue swept over her bottom lip gently and her mouth opened willingly, her eyes had fluttered shut and she pulled his head closer as his tongue gently stroked over hers

Neria was so preoccupied with the feeling of his mouth on hers that she hadn't even noticed how his hands slid down the back of the dress, untying it quickly and deftly. She briefly thought of how many woman he had done that for but as he loosened the dress more and let it fall so it pooled around her knee's, Neria forgot about his past partners.

After all, it didn't matter now.

Neria pulled away from this kiss briefly to stare down at the folds of her dress, his lips trailed across her throat and she tilted her head for him, hands sliding down his bare chest slowly.

Zevran was enjoying every second of his, his hands lifted her and he pushed the dress aside, setting her back down before he moved to remove the corset as well.

He pulled her lips back to his desperately and she parted for him willingly, he could feel her hesitant reactions fading as she pressed herself closer to him, he moved to lift up the corset and her arms lifted above her head to help him. He made sure to run his hands over her thighs and he grinned as he felt her stifle a groan.

When he gently threw the corset aside and turned back to her she was blushing.

Zevran hesitated at the look on her face, fear and worry hidden within her dark gaze.

He slowly moved forward and guided to her lay down on his bed roll, his tent was surprisingly clean. She went willingly and he gently, lowered his skin to hers, bracing his hands on either side of her.

"I will be careful." He said in promise. Neria still wide eyed nodded quickly.

Zevran leaned down to kiss her again and she didn't hesitate to respond, the heat of their skin was growing, he felt her hands sliding down his back.

When he felt her grow pliant and relaxed beneath him, Zevran slowly trailed his lips across her jaw, down her throat and over chest; her hands were tangled in his hair again, urging him on now. He felt her breath hitch as his mouth slid over the swell of a breast, his hand teasingly stroking over the other.

Neria kept pushing down on his head and finally giving into her insistence he took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Neria was lifting her hips up so sweetly beneath him, and after a moment of listening to her small groans he kissed a path to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. When she tugged on his hair he gave a teasing nip smirking at her sudden intake of breath. Her hands trailed down his back, he could feel the sparks as her breath went faster, trying not to actually harm him with her magic, the electricity between them was pleasing however.

She reached down and tugged at his pants in a silent plead, Zevran gave a small chuckle before sitting up and removing his pants throwing them aside with the rest of his clothes, he slid his hands up her legs towards her last article of clothing. Seeing her nervous look he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft gentle, undemanding kiss.

She spread her legs and lifted her hips letting him remove her underwear. She shivered and he quickly covered her body with his. Pulling the blankets up around them, it offered little more warmth but it was better than nothing.

She smiled up at him sweetly and he leaned down to kiss her again, deeper now, firmly.

She reached down eagerly with him and his last clothing was removed as well, he pressed her hips down and kept kissing her, his hands slid over her body with feather light touches and she was groaning into his mouth.

When he moved to lightly bite at her neck she was gripping his hips, trying to get him to give her what she wanted. Finally she gasped out.

"Zev…please."

Zevran smirked at the sound of her voice, bringing his lips to her ear and sliding them up the sensitive tip, he gave a rumbling chuckle that made her close her eyes in pleasure. "Please what Cara." Fighting the urge to just take her, hard fast, not gentle and slow like this.

He lowered his head back down to her collar bone, moving back to her breast. "I told you I would do whatever you ask."

Neria gave a groan of frustration and he felt a slight pull of power, eyes widening as he was suddenly flipped beneath her.

"I said...please." Neria's eyes were wide and dark with desire, watching him as his hands slid to her hips, one sliding higher and he pulled her down into a deep firm kiss, her tongue pressed to his just as he angled hips and pushed up into her quickly.

She bit into his lower lip and he froze, letting her adjust before she slowly rolled her hips with a groan.

Taking that as encouragement Zevran sat up, arms wrapping around her as she tugged him back to her lips, he helped her moved up and down over him, fighting to go slow with her, to not hurt her, but maker she was wet, and tight.

She pulled away from the kiss and groaned by his ear. "Stop going easy on me." Her nails lightly trailed down his back. "Please?" her voice was teasing.

Zevran lost it. He turned and pushed her down roughly against the bedroll, following her down he captured her lips with a growl and moved faster, her gripped one of her legs and lifted it around his waist while thrusting in and out of her, her hips raising to meet his movements with a desperate moan.

Watching her face as she gasped his name in surprise and pulled at his hair, Urged on by her voice chanting his name Zevran kept going faster, striking her deep, her back arching he held her on the edge slowing down whenever she got close with a grin. While struggling with his own upcoming climax…

Neria gripped the sheets before finally yelling out loudly.

"Maker damn it Zevran, Please!"

Zevran was fairly sure the whole camp heard her now and smirked. "As you wish Cara." Before pulling her hips up while snapping his hips forward sharply, burying himself deep inside her with a grunt.

He watched her face as her lips parted in shock, held so close, he lowered her pressing their bodies together, moving once, twice, three times before she cried out, tightening around him Zevran bit lightly into her neck and kept moving slowly, he soon followed her over the edge, loving the way her chest rose and fell with a light sheen of sweat covering it.

Her hair a wild mass of curls, eyes dark with satisfaction, chest heaving, Maker she was beautiful. It had not lasted as long as he had wanted, and maker he was ready for more, but this was a big step for her, so he did not dare demand it of her. There would be time later to truly show her his skills.

Neria looked at him with tired eyes and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Zevran pulled out of her and rolled to the side, tucking her head down by his shoulder.

She kissed his neck, trailing her fingers over his chest, slowly, as if memorizing every detail. She looked up at him and bit her lip.

"Will you stay?" her voice was husky, and she was tired, but he saw the relief, the weight had been lifted, at least for the moment, off her shoulders.

Zevran stared at her and leaned his forehead against hers brushing her hair back. "For you, I

Will."

She smiled at him tiredly, that sweet smile he went out of his way to see.

She kissed him softly once before sliding closer to him, their skin pressing together felt amazing, but Zevran would not push her for more tonight.

Soon she was asleep, and Zevran's mind was in a tangle.

For just a moment…he had forgotten Rinna. Just one moment. But he looked so confused, staring down at the beautiful woman next to him; he wondered what spell this mage had casted over him.

Sex he knew and he knew it well.

But feelings…he didn't

They were opposites, complete opposites. She hated killing, was so innocent and sweet.

He was an assassin.

He did not deserve her.

"What are you getting into Zevran…" he muttered to himself, before burying his face into her hair, inhaling the scent as he followed her into the fade.

/

**Please read and review and be gentle *hides face* first time writing things like this. And I am blussssshing.**

.

\


	12. Chapter 12

**La de do da da. ****Aren't I great at music?**

**Please r and r**

**Bioware owns all.**

**/**

Zevran awoke having his arms wrapped around Neria, she was laying –on top- of him, her arms looped around his neck, face buried in his neck. The blankets were pulled up around them, and his hands slid down her back.

He remembered the scars, how many she had, marring her skin, but last night he had been too busy pleasing her to truly memorize every inch of her.

She stirred and mumbled his name into his neck, he gave a small smile.

"Good morning my dear warden, though we are a bit early today." Zevran spoke in a quiet whisper and she pulled back to look at him.

Neria gave a sleepy smile and leaned in to kiss him, Zevran tightened his arms around her waist, tilting his head as her tongue teasingly slid over his.

She sat up after a moment, Zevran tried to follow her but she pushed him down to his back again. He raised a brow up at her.

"Well…aren't you a little minx." He purred sliding his hands over her skin, she sighed tilting her head back slightly, smiling gently.

"Well, you said we were up early…how early exactly?" She smiled down at him innocently, and he brushed the back of his hand against her red cheek.

"Early enough." He responded, giving a grin. " Why? Have a plan in mind?"

"Maybe." she grinned sheepishly.

Zevran smirked up at her, before gripping her hip and quickly tugging her down, flipping them so he was on top of her. Her hands rested loosely on his shoulders.

"Ah Neria… you know better than to trust an assassin."

"No…I really don't."

Neria leaned up to kiss him as he subtly pushed her legs apart, his legs resting between hers.

She sighed happily against his lips and made a noise of disappointment when he sat up, he spread her legs more and slid his hands up her inner thighs and she watched him with heated eyes. He gently stroked over that bundle of nerves. Watching as she lifted her hips with a small groan

"You tempted me to much last night Neria, I did not get to ravage you as I wanted to…fully and completely…"

"Then do it…" she responded softly.

Zevran smirked down at her. "Close your eyes."

Neria grinned; she clearly liked where this was going, and obeyed his order.

Zevran leaned down whispering by her ear about how deep he wanted to bury himself within her, she groaned softly in response. Neria did not notice he was reaching for his clothes.

"But you…see my dear Neria."

"Yes?"

"That ravaging will have to come later." Then quickly he leapt out of the tent with his clothes in hand, chuckling as he blended with the shadows and hurried away to dress.

Neria's eyes snapped open as his warmth left her. "Damn it!"

Neria sat up and grumbled she was in his tent…her armor was in hers…and…he had taken her dress with him…

"Oh that blasted elf..."

All he had left her was a large shirt of his. And the others were surely stirring now.

Oh Maker this was going to be bad.

/

Neria felt like a fool when she excited the tent in Zevran's shirt, the others al stared at her, those who were awake that is.

Leliana smirked knowingly at her and winked. Mouthing the words "Give me details later."

Alistair looked up at her briefly…then back to the fire, looking sad and rejected.

Sten and Shale…just stared, blank faced.

Neria blushed furiously, and hurried to her tent to change into her armor.

Today was going to be a long day.

/

It was later in the day, travelling with Wynne, Alistair and Sten. Zevran was left behind to rest, despite his full…recovery.

Neria was a bit mad at Wynne, the woman was like a mother to her, and they had been close in the circle, both skilled at healing though Neria was also good at destructive spells.

Wynne had questioned her relationship with Zevran, saying that he was basically a horrible distraction from her duty. That she was fooling herself.

Wynne didn't know what she was talking about.

Zevran had talked to her after what happened between them last night. She had plans for him tonight in fact…but he had promised her that he would not take more than she was willing to give.

She had asked him about love…and remembered his hesitant answer.

But she would make this work she had to.

The group gathered supplies now that they knew where to go now, a small town named Haven. Where brother genitive had gone, his real assistant was dead, and the creepy fake one weighed heavily on her mind now.

Another death to add to the list.

Maker she was angry and in a bad mood, today had started out so…wonderful, now all she wanted to was go back to camp and take a bath with a certain Antivan elf.

That's exactly what she planned on doing. Later.

She left the others in the market, heading to the wonders of Thedas store and stepping inside. She had seen some nice gifts inside here for her friends.

But what she found is not what she expected at all. She had been looking through a shelf of books when she found a copy of the chant of light, (edited edition.)

For some reason it sparked her interest, and she pulled it off the shelf, blowing the dust off it. It clearly had not been touched for a long time.

Neria gave a smirk in amusement, all these religious people ignoring religious chants. How amusing.

She opened the book and began reading, but by the maker this was not the chant of light.

Neria's eyes widened as she read the lines like they were food before a starving woman.

Flames…was this…a lewd version of the chant of light?

Neria could feel herself getting wet just reading the lines, she licked her lips nervously.

Ok it was settled…Zevran needed to see this, with a grin at what she thought his reaction would be, Neria went to go and buy the book.

/

Zevran sat with Neria laughing at the lines within the prayers of the book, and the chant of lights edited features.

The Antivan Assassin was dying of how much his stomach hurt.

"My dear warden…where did you find this…work of art?"

Neria gave a grin... "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me Cara."

Neria grinned at him and said. "The –wonders- of Thedas."

Zevran began to laugh even Harder his eyes watering at the effort.

"Ah yes and what a wonder it is!"

.

\


	13. Chapter 13

**This is just another silly chapter as it takes awhile for them to actually reach Haven; smut is coming probably next chapter. As I am not too happy with the other one and neither is Zevran (blasted elf. Always wanting more)**

**Please read and review**

**Bioware owns all. **

**/**

The group was only a day into their journey to Haven; it was a few more hours before they were to set up camp. But once again they were exhausted; they had been attacked 7…or 8 times within the first few hours of the day.

It was ridiculous really, but Neria was just happy she had her armor on.

Zevran however was keeping some spirits up and annoying a few others; he had his new favorite book open and was walking with Wynne, Leliana, Alistair and Morrigan, right behind Neria. Alistair had not spoken to her since finding out about her and Zevran.

Wynne gave a groan. "Can't you be serious in anything Zevran?" Her tone was like that of a mother scolding her son.

Zevran gave a wicked grin. "Who says I am not serious when I say you bosom is magical?" He looked back down at the book, it did not just hold the lewd lines of the chant of light, but prayers as well…prayers of the faithful now turned to something much less so.

"Oh ho ho….this is a rather obvious one!" Zevran cleared his throat.

"Prays be to the maker for all he has given me. Including the penetrating pole beneath my clothes. It has brought me much pleasure in times of great pain, bringing me joy even as I scream. But no gift is better than the wrapping he chose, for this now hard and straining pole. Oh maker please save me from my sins, I do this to praise you, so the light does not grow dim. Turn your gaze upon me, as the priest chants your name. For this gift you have given, to be used again and again." Zevran laughed after he was done while Morrigan simply plucked the book from his hands and read through it some as well.

Wynne and Alistair tried their best to ignore it though Alistair's cheeks were slowly turning red. Neria glanced back at them, watching Leliana who was wide eyed hurry to catch up with her, seeking a distraction as Morrigan then read.

"Let my blade pass through her flesh, though no blood shall touch the ground, let her cries be heard through the ages so they know exactly what we have done." One of the edited lines from Andraste in the chant of light.

Zevran leaned over to look flipping a few pages and mage and assassin read together, a non-edited line and then the extended part of it. From the part of the chant labeled, Transfigurations.

"With passion'd breath does the darkness creep. It is the whisper in the night. The lie upon your sleep. The moans and groans shall keep you awake, it only gets better with each breath you take. Writhing, moving, wanting more. It is the whisper in the night, the lie upon your sleep, for tonight you shall know, the pleasures of real dreams!"

Both of them began laughing and it continued on like this for the rest of the day. Leliana tried desperately to speak with Neria to get her mind off what was going on behind them, but both women were having trouble ignoring the loud voices. Wynne and Alistair had both shouted groaned and got teased relentlessly. Until Alistair finally, snapped at Zevran.

"I don't know what in the name of the maker she sees in you."

Zevran cut off mid line, the book simply got worse as they kept reading. He was enjoying his new hobby.

Ok it was not so new.

He turned to look at Alistair and raised a brow. "Are you speaking of our dear warden again? Why do you continue to do such if she can hear you?"

Alistair blushed brightly and the two began to argue. With Alsiatir repeating often how. Zevran 'was not good enough for her and she deserved someone better, someone that actually cared for her.' Neria found her patience wearing thin again.

She stopped and turned towards them, Zevran had a wicked grin on his face, his voice simply teasing as he asked who then was good enough for the lovely warden.

Alistair blushed again before they realized the group had stopped and was now staring at them.

Alistair had been getting angry, Zevran simply smirked.

"That is enough." Neria said in an overly calm voice. She pointed to Alistair. "Who I take into my bed is not your concern Ali. Zevran had several chances to hurt or betray me, he even saved my life at the ball or had you forgotten that he stepped in the way of that knife?"

Alistair looked wide eyed at her defensive tone and then down to his feet, ashamed.

"I just don't want you being hurt by him Neri…" He spoke in a small voice.

"I am an adult Alistair much as that is hard to believe it is true."

"Very true." Zevran added with a grin, as Morrigan rolled her eyes.

"He's an assassin Neria, one that has admitted on many occasions to…sleeping with people then murdering the girl...or boy…doesn't that offend you?"

Neria stared at Alistair for Several seconds, his puppy dog affection was adorable, she cared for him, she really did, but like a brother. Zevran had been right, she hated to hurt Alistair, but he needed to see the truth.

With a determined look she strode over to Zevran, grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him into a rough firm kiss. The Assassins grin faded as he blinked in surprise before relenting, his soft lips returning the pressure, arms looping around her waist.

Zevran lightly stroked his tongue over her lips, even in the present company, he needed to taste her, and she happily accepted his tongue into her mouth.

When the two finally did part, Zevran noted with pleasure her heated eyes and slightly swollen lips. His eyes were hooded smoldering as he released her reluctantly. Commenting in a soft voice.

"The taste is as good as I remembered."

He saw her cheeks go red as she turned back to the others, she met Alistair's gaze sternly.

The ex-templar was absolutely stunned, eyes wide, angry, defeated. She hated seeing that expression, and went over to hug him, he responded after a moment and nodded after she gave a small "I'm sorry."

They were never meant to be together, and Neria knew it. She hated how much it hurt to show him the truth however.

When she pulled away, and gave the order for everyone to keep moving, the unimaginable happened.

Leliana walked over to Alistair right before the group began to move… and promptly kissed him right on the lips. He simply stood there to stunned to move.

Leliana moved away after a moment and went to walk by Neria again, grinning at the mage who just stared open mouthed at the former chantry sister.

Neria glanced back at Alistair as he fumbled with his pack and then began to follow the others, Zevran shot her a grin and mouthed. "We will continue what you started, later."

Neria blushed and looked forwad.

She was not tired anymore, far from it, in fact she was wide awake.

Perhaps today was better than she had thought it would be.

.

\


	14. Chapter 14

**Smut…I already gave warning…didn't I?**

**Please read and review!**

**Bioware owns all.**

**/**

Neria nervously toyed with the top of the robes she wore. They had caught a lucky break, camping near a small body of water with a water fall, and small flows of water leading away from it. It was small enough to heat with magic, and was beautiful.

Just going through the tree's a ways brought you to the clearing where the water was.

It was perfect.

Neria had left a note in Zevran's tent, telling him if he wished to join her she was taking a bath, she doubted he would say no. But, she wasn't sure what to call them; when she had kissed him earlier, he had such a soft caring look in his eyes.

Neria shivered reminded of where she was, she slowly undid the robes and let it fall to the ground to pool around her feet, She stepped out of it and approached the water, her magic activating and she reached down to touch the water, letting it heat with a small twist of her wrist.

It did not take long though she still shivered, soon though she was stepping into the water, sighing in relief as the water quickly heated her skin, Neria swum out to the middle, heading towards the water fall.

She found a rock and held on to it, letting her body follow the current; the only thing keeping her there was the stone beneath her fingers.

She knew she shouldn't linger, but she had waited until the others had bathed before going herself.

She stood up after a minute and dunked her head; the water rose above her belly button but did not reach her breasts, the cool air made her nipples stand to attention. Neria was about to wrap her arms around herself but a pair of tanned warm arms beat her to it.

Zevran leaned down to brush his lips against the sensitive skin just below her ear.

"You look like some forest goddess out here all alone, walking among nature, creating your magic, too beautiful to be real."

He nipped her shoulder teasingly. "Too tempting for your own good."

Neria leaned back against him, feeling his bare chest against her back, Zevran always seemed to radiate heat, like he had a fire burning in him all the time. It was pleasant however.

Neria reached an arm up to wrap it around the back of his neck; the other hand loosely fell over top of where one of his was on her stomach. She pulled him down to her lips, letting him see straight down the front of her body.

He gladly returned the kiss, their tongues beginning that heated dance as they had so many times before.

But just as he had said the other night, he had not gotten nearly enough time to ravage her as she deserved. Tonight that would change, she wasn't shy, and he understood why last time had been a bit quick.

She had been nervous then, and worried, about what would come after.

He would wipe away that worry, with lips, teeth, tongue and more.

She was not nervous or shy now, it was too late for that anyway and they had already seen each other's body.

While Zevran was thinking this the kiss continued, his hands drifted over her skin, she felt so fragile like this. Yet he could practically feel the trust she had for him.

He spun her to face him, only breaking the kiss for that before reeling her back in, trapping her in the circle of his arms, his mouth descended on hers once more, demanding and firm but not overly so.

Neria gave a noise of surprise before she relaxed, this was Zevran and he wasn't going to hurt her. Besides it felt good to be this wanted, to feel his arms locked tight around her, as if he thought she was going to disappear at any moment.

Zevran seemed to have the same thoughts, he pushed her gently guiding her backwards until her back was pressed to the rock she held onto earlier. Neria leaned back against it, held captive by the kiss. Zevran slid his hands down her sides, brushing against her breasts before settling at her hips.

He pulled his mouth from hers, slowly kissing down her throat, to her collar bones, she gave a brief giggle and he smirked up at her before finally kissing his way to her breasts. One hand rose to stroke over the right one as his tongue slid over the hard tip of the other.

Neria groaned softly, leaning her head back, her hands moved to cup the back of his head, threading into his hair and giving a soft tug. Zevran nipped in response, chuckling at her small intake of breath. He kissed a path across to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. He lavished each breast with his full attention, swirling his tongue around each pert nipple before finally pulling away.

Zevran gave a small grin as he lifted her from the rock and pulled her body against his. Neria looped her arms and legs around him and kissed him firmly, their hips touched and he could feel her wet center being rubbed against him.

He groaned but would not be rushed. With some difficulty he made his way out of the water, tilting his head as his little mage kissed and licked at his ear, he shuddered at the sensation.

He laid her down gently in the grass and pushed her legs apart; being pulled down into another firm kiss he gently pulled away.

"We play by my rules tonight, Cara."

Neria tilted her head, her wet hair falling in a halo around her head, fitting for she seemed like an angel at the moment. She pouted playfully.

"Don't you want me?"

Zevran almost gave in to the sound of her soft voice and the way her long legs lifted to wrap around his waist, his hand drifted over one thigh and he pushed her leg down once more. Her hurt expression made him smirk in amusement.

"I want you, in more ways than one."

Neria's eyes brightened at his words her small grin growing as he lowered his lips to her breasts once more, kissing them slowly before sliding down her stomach. Realizing what he was planning on doing Neria laid her head against the ground and closed her eyes.

She had not had this done to her before.

Neria wasn't sure what to expect but as Zevran gently licked at her warm core before locking his mouth around her nub and sucking she gasped. Grabbing at the back of his head she gave a sharp moan, her legs spread more for him as he gently inserted one, then two fingers, lifting his head to watch her as his thumb rubbed her where his tongue had moments before.

He smirked at the look on her face, before removing his hand and licking his fingers clean, he chuckled as she watched him wide eyed before he gently eased his mouth back down on her.

She was like a wild thing, hips lifting and bucking and he had to grasp her hips and hold her down, his tongue thrust deep and she gave a low noise in her throat. Her nails dug into his scalp but he didn't mind, his tongue was insistent and he could feel her pulse quickening.

Neria was pushing his head closer without even thinking about it, all she could feel was the fire between her legs, coiling up into her belly.

"Zev…ah." She gasped out trying to warn him but he only licked faster, hands sliding beneath her to cup her bottom and pull her more firmly against his mouth.

That was enough to push her over the edge, crying out loudly and her back arching off the ground, Zevran pulled away, pressing his mouth to her inner thigh and watching through heavy lashes as she did this.

He slowly slid back up her body, their mouths met and parted once more, she gave a low groan as he pressed his skin to hers, her nails slid down his back, sparks jumping from her fingers.

"What about you?" she managed to say weakly as he pulled away to lick a path down the side of her throat, biting down gently, he gave a pleased Hmm as he sucked at the mark he was creating on her neck giving her time to recover.

"Not tonight…tonight is about you." He replied in a husky voice, watching as she licked her lips, he eyed her tongue with a smirk.

Neria was trying to regain her breathing as he gently nudged her legs apart again. She eyed him in mock accusation.

"You were holding back on me."

Zevran tilted his head innocently, then gave a wicked grin, gripping her hips tightly he pulled her towards him as his hips snapped forward, slamming deep inside her and wrenching a large gasp from her.

"I was that is true, but now? No…Now I am not."

Neria groaned his name softly as she dragged her nails back up to his shoulders, holding him tightly to her as he pressed his face into the side of her neck, Lifting one leg and draping it over his waist. His thrusts were driving her crazy, slow and deep but firm, she arched up and sighed.

"Zevran…please…move...more…I need you."

Zevran smirked as he heard this raising up as he began moving harder within her, nearly pulling all the way out before slamming back in. Her back arched more, like a drawn bow string and he gripped her ass watching as he began moving harder faster listening to her crying his name, not caring who heard.

Neria not to be bested smirked and rose up to meet him, pushing him back as he stretched out his legs and pulled her down on to his lap, his grip on her backside tightened as she rose up and down, he leaned up while jerking his hips up and captured her lips, tearing gasps from both of them.

This is what he wanted to give her, wild and passionate their movements were primal. She was like a wild thing not that he minded in the least, her nails left marks in his shoulder and he was sure his fingers had bruised her hips.

One of his hands slid up into the back of her hair, tangling into the gold locks the other squeezed her behind gently as she moved up and down on him rapidly, breasts bouncing.

He could feel her tightening around him, and he gave a low moan speaking rapidly in Antivan as he pressed his lips to the mark on her neck before whispering in a harsh demand by her ear, pulling her down roughly on him once more in the same moment.

"Say my name."

Clinging to him as though he was the only thing keeping her there, Neria threw her head back while crying his name, seeing sparks enter her vision as he sent her spiraling over the edge. He followed her over soon after with a loud groan, hands sliding across her chests, hips, legs, anywhere he could touch.

Soon he lowered her to the ground, pulling out of her as their lips met softly over and over; he draped his warm body over hers gently as she urged him into deeper softer kisses.

They rolled so they were lying side by side and she sighed happily.

Zevran could tell she was falling asleep, brushing the hair from her face. Humming an old tune by her ear.

She smiled up at him and sighed words he never expected to hear, right before she fell into the fade.

"Maker, I love you…"

Zevran laid there…frozen once again by this mage wrapped in his arms. Shocked into silence, his arms reflexively tightened around her small frame.

He felt his stomach twisting into knots and he swallowed. He gathered her into his arms and lifted her, carrying her back to her tent, while protecting her nude body from the view of Morrigan who stood on watch.

He gently eased her into her bedroll, tucking her in, before he left he brushed a kiss across her forehead. Making haste back to his tent and his own clothes Zevran tore his fingers through his hair.

Maker…what had he done?

**/**

**Bam! New chapter. And I am loving the reviews! I really appreciate the support guys :D its really helping me out 3 **

**Till next time**

**-Edi**

.

\


	15. Chapter 15

***collapses* ..il...be up…in…a minute.**

**Busiest week of the year…but Ive got a long weekened yet again so I can update, sorry if things get slowed down! I'm not going to just leave the story, no worries about that :P anyway time to write!**

**/**

Neria woke up in her tent, confused for a moment before last night came flooding back to her, a blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered the feeling of Zevran's skin pressed to hers the noises he kept trying to contain.

She blinked and reached over to the other side of the bedroll, finding it cold and empty, she sat up holding the blankets up around her, Zevran wasn't in the tent.

Neria mumbled out loud to herself. "Why did he leave…?" she trailed off as her eyes widened.

She hadn't said that to him, she only thought it…right? She couldn't of said it, maker kill her now if she had!

Neria fell back against the bedroll and shouted out loudly. "FUCK!"

Her hands clapped over her mouth as soon as it happened.

/

Outside of the tent, Blake and Alistair just getting ready to wake everyone else up jumped from the sudden yell from Neria's tent.

Just then Zevran came out of his own test blinking in confusion, the human gave him an accusatory look. Blake however trotted over to the assassin and woofed softly, Zevran began scratching behind the war dogs ears before peering at Alistair.

"Don't look at me…I'm not the one causing her to say it." Zevran spoke drily.

Alistair gave him a glare.

Neria chose that moment to exit the tent alone, she wore her armor and smiled cheerfully at Alistair, acting like nothing happened. Her smile faltered however when her gaze met the assassins.

Zevran and her were stuck in each other's gazes, Zevran with his old mask, a dangerous smirk on his lips, but this expression was a lie, a protection of his real thoughts or feelings. Alistair stared at them for a sec and then awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Right well I'll just …leave you two to pack up your things.." Alistair left after that, as both elves didn't look at him, he sent a confused glance back at them before going to wake the others.

Blake stayed by Zevran, whining, his dark eyes shifting from him to his mistress and back. Zevran scratched at the mabari's ears gently and turned to face away from Neria towards his tent as if to go pack up.

Neria broken from his gaze felt her heart give a painful tug, going over quietly she bit her lip and reached up to touch his shoulder. He spun around and caught her wrist tugging her tight to him, his forehead pressed to hers firmly; he stared into her eyes sternly.

Neria gasped and stared up at him, he wasn't glaring, his face was blank, nothing but blank. She couldn't get any emotion from his eyes.

"Zevran…I….i'm sorry…about...last night..i.." He covered her mouth with one hand.

"Neria, I get it, it was the heat of the moment, you were…not in your right mind. It was an accident."

Neria stared at him, and slowly nodded, though she knew it was a lie, she was falling for him, but the hidden emotions in his eyes seemed to be saying that he was trying to prove it to himself as much as he was to her.

He stared at her for a few seconds, Neria was able to see an inner struggle, before she heard him whisper harshly in his native tongue.

"Braska…"

His lips were on hers then like fire and she groaned opening up to him as soon as it happened, their tongues twined hot and wet and her hands flew to his hair as she clung to him.

Zevran had no idea how long her stood there, not doing anything but kissing her until she was out of breath, loving the way she whimpered and groaned just from this. He tugged her ever closer deepening their kiss even more until finally hearing someone loudly clearing their throat.

Neria jumped away from him, her lips swollen eyes wide as she stared at him heatedly, Zevran returned the look, nearly dragging her back to him until she turned to look at their team, who now were all openly gawking at them.

Wynne was shaking her head slowly, disapproval in her eyes as Neria's cheeks and ears blushed even redder.

Neria straightened her back and moved to pack up her tent, slowly, without a word spoken the others did to. Neria looked over at Zevran fighting back the urge to go to him.

She felt…like that was the last time he would touch her for a while. She didn't know why she had that feeling.

But she didn't like it.

She wished she hadn't said it, that she had kept her mouth shut. But it had slipped out anyway, and she was finding it harder and harder to deny that it was true.

This couldn't be happening.

She didn't have time to dwell on it however as soon as the camp was cleared they set out towards Haven, they were only a few hours away now so it was just going to be a long quiet walk.

Neria hated long quiet walks.

/

This was, the creepiest town, ever, finding bodies of dead Templars in the general store, kids chanting about dead things coming to see them and a constant echoing of voices from the what seemed to be a chantry at the top of the hill in the village.

Now they were fighting villagers.

On the bright side she had found a pair of Antivan leather boots for Zevran, hopefully to fix the mess she was currently in.

Maker she hoped it solved it. She didn't want him avoiding her, or not touching her or even having that blank mask on his face. That kiss this morning had kept her distracted all day, even though the elf wasn't actually with them and it was her, Morrigan, Sten, Shale and Blake travelling up through the town, blood covering them as curses rang form their lips.

They were almost to the chantry. Neria kept cutting her way through the people here, she kicked the door in to the chantry after the last one fell and stormed in chin held high, her personal problems could wait; now she just wanted to kick some ass.

/

Back at camp Wynne approached Zevran; she didn't say anything just sat down next to him. He just kept staring at the fire, leaning forward on the log, elbows on his knees. He didn't look at the elderly mage, idly scratching at Blake's head as he lay at his feet. The large dog had returned from Haven after being injured. Only by Neria's direct order had the war dog obeyed.

Wynne finally spoke up putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You should tell her the truth you know." Her voice was soft, understanding.

Zevran blinked and turned to stare at her opening his mouth to ask what she meant but she shook her head and the easy, teasing words, died on his lips.

"She deserves to hear the story. She won't be mad at you, she won't condemn you for it, you know that, so why are you afraid?"

"I am not afraid." He said it without any malice in his voice, just truth. "I am…ashamed."

Wynne gave him the softest look he had ever seen, and Zevran briefly wondered if this is what a mother looked like when concerned for her son.

"\Do you think she will not understand?"

Zevran shook his head, Neria understood everyone to the point of it being almost creepy. But it was so sweet and endearing he couldn't help but smile at her compassionate nature. He found himself smiling now.

"No...I know she will."

Then tell her the truth about your past, everyone has their demons Zevran. In the past or the present."

She stood up and left him there, Zevran stared at the fire and shook his head. He was being a fool. But what would happen now?

He tapped his foot as he waited for his warden to return to him.

.

\


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**Please continue to do so ^-^**

**Bioware owns all, forgot to put that last time.**

**/**

Zevran hadn't been able to get his mind off Neria, he had moved away from the camp a bit, grabbing his daggers and practicing against invisible enemies as he waited for them to return.

Blake watched him idly, tongue lolling out of his mouth and he woofed slightly now and then, as if to commend Zevran on his skill. Zevran knew how to move, his strikes smooth and swift he had no time to think, merely react.

Thus the exercise was working perfectly.

Blake's ears suddenly perked up the war dog let out a loud whine and suddenly stood bolting towards the entrance of camp, leaving Zevran to pause and falter in his movements at his strange behavior.

Blake always knew when something was wrong before the others did, without another thought Zevran ran after the war dog, reaching the others just in time to see Sten carrying Neria to her tent, Wynne calling out orders to not be disturbed and telling Alistair to get the fire going and boil some herbs.

Zevran rushed over seeing Morrigan and Shale standing side by side, their expressions nearly identical.

"What happened?" he demanded. The two stared at him silently before Shale responded in her low rumbling voice.

"It knocked the swamp witch away from a dragon, but it then got hit instead, by the wing, It went flying through the air like a pigeon, but it can't land, for it hit a cliff with a loud crack."

Her monotone was not helping and Morrigan suddenly glared as Zevran gave her the biggest glare he could muster.

"She knocked you out of the way and ended up getting hurt herself? Braska! Why didn't you watch more carefully?"

Morrigan scowled at him more, her sharp animal like eyes narrowing to slits and he heard an audible hiss from her. "Do not patronize me, we fought a high dragon and survived, if she had not made that choice I would be dead and we would not have had the opening to kill it! People die and get hurt, you know that very well _assassin."_

Zevran muttered to himself as the witch left back to her own fire, he could however see the regret on her face. Neria had the odd ability to get under everyone's skin to see their true colors. Even Sten affectionately referred to her as Kadan.

He stood there with Shale, as Leliana sought comfort from Alistair, the others all rushed around to help and eventually Zevran joined them, Alistair shooting him a look and a very brief smile as the two began carrying blankets to Neria's tent.

Despite this dark hour a truce seemed to have been formed, they all needed to start working as they had before, a team.

But every team needed their leader.

/

Zevran stood outside the tent watching Alistair pace, Leliana stopped him after a while and simply held onto him, comforting him as he had for her earlier.

Wynne had been in there for hours, and Neria's whimpers could be heard, magic was amazing, but this was a bad injury.

Her back had been fractured, the spine not snapping, which was lucky, but it was close, and several ribs were cracked. But Wynne reassured them that she could fix it, a testament to that was the many lyrium potions she had taken since beginning the healing.

Finally the whimpers stopped, Wynne's voice slowly lowered until there was no noise at all coming from the tent. A few moments later the elderly mage stepped out of the tent, Zevran was shockingly the one to support her so she did not fall before Alistair, Leliana and even Morrigan began demanding how the warden was

"Enough…enough, Neria will be fine, but she needs rest, you can see her one at a time please, and no stressing her out, just tell her she'll be fine and be supportive."

Zevran nodded before leading Wynne to her tent without a word, the others began slowly going into see Neria.

Zevran would wait to be last.

Wynne gave him a grateful but searching gaze as he helped lower her to her bedroll, he made as if to leave, apologizing in a low voice for intruding on her space but the old Woman said his name gently and he turned back to look at her.

"I am not about to say I Accept what you two have going on, but be good to her, I saw her grow up, and while it pains me to say it. I have never seen her this happy, she is not like this with anyone, only you, she only shares her thoughts and dreams with you. Do not tarnish the trust she has placed in you."

Zevran stared at the elderly mage, and for once Wynne realize what Neria had seen deep within his eyes.

For in that moment his walls had lowered, for a few sparse seconds, his eyes open and warm and filled with an ancient pain that still haunts him, his lips not lifting into a smirk but a genuine relieved and relaxed smile.

He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to the top of it, not trying to seduce her with teasing words and he let her hand go as soon as it was over.

"Thank you Wynne…I will not forget what you have told me."

Wynne nodded, not able to speak as he left her tent.

Perhaps she would be proven wrong about him after all.

/

Zevran moved over to the others, just as Alistair left Neria's tent, a soft smile on his face, it was clear the two had gotten over whatever bitterness remained from their disagreements over Zevran.

Zevran was glad for it, as much as he teased the prince, the man was growing on him, they truly could be friends were they able to look past their feelings for their leader.

Alistair looked at Zevran, and slowly gave a nod, as if confirming the thought. Zevran nodded as well, before ducking into Neria's tent.

Neria smiled up at him sweetly, though he could see the sweat plastered to her pale skin.

"Zev…you came." She smiled, perhaps a bit out of it because of the pain she had suffered though he lowered himself to a seat beside her and brushed the stray strands of hair from her dark eyes.

"Of course I did…Why would I not?" He raised a brow at her and at her small tugs gently laid down next to her, the two shifting so they lay side by side, staring at each other.

\"Well… what happened earlier, what I said…and that kiss. I just thought…" she trailed off and looked away.

Zevran cupped her cheek in his hand and urged her to look back at him, he met her gaze and shook his head slightly. "I told you not to worry about that Cara, I told you…I understand."

Zevran wondered why it hurt so much to insist it was just the sex speaking when she had said the words.

Neria however nodded, he could see her hiding the pain as well, before her eyes lit up with her smile. "I got something for you…" She carefully sat up with his help hissing in pain before rummaging through her pack and pulling out a small hastily wrapped box. With a shy smile she handed it over to him, Zevran amused took it from her gently.

He unwrapped it slowly, pulling out the pair of leather boots, and then the smell hit him, he stared at them in disbelief, breathing the scent in and raising his eyes to stare at her.

"Neria…"

Neria bit her lip, seeing that rare look in his eyes, the one that meant he was overjoyed, and open to her. She tried so hard to get him to give her that small smile, to give her that smoldering look of care and adoration. Seeing it made her heart give another painful tug, how long could she keep lying to herself and to him?

He set the boots aside and reached for her, pulling her to him carefully, so not to hurt her to much, he settled her in his lap and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love them, thank you. Truly."

Her eyes were closed though she smiled at his words, waiting, for something, anything.

She got it, that kiss that sent her reeling as he made sure her mouth stayed firmly to his, her hand drifted to his heart feeling it speed beneath her fingers.

She groaned, allowing his tongue entrance to sweep over hers, she was in bliss, absolute fucking bliss. Not caring about the pain, she sat up straighter, arms looping around him, she gave only a brief wince but then didn't care and his lips chased away the hurt.

Zevran didn't hold his small groans back now as he cupped her behind, Neria gently rolled her hips over his arousal and he hissed pulling away gently. "Cara…Neria…."

He tried to get her attention but Neria was busy pulling his tunic up, hands splaying across the bare skin beneath, his control was slipping, something that he didn't let happen often. He found himself thrusting up towards her rotating hips with a groan close to pain.

She pulled back with a small coy smile, moving over him as he gave her behind a light squeeze, the heat in his eyes could be felt against her skin.

Slowly though, Zevran breathed in and out, getting himself under control he gently gripped her hips and made her stop.

At Neria's panicked look he gave her a gentle kiss.

"Give me time to think Cara I beg you…You're hurt and I do not wish to make it worse." He looked down at the blankets. "We can't do this…not tonight."

Neria stared at him in disbelief. Zevran refusing sex was unheard of.

He shook his head not letting her speak. "I need to tell you something…Something I should have told you before…but I was too scared to.

She blinked but slowly nodded " alright, then tell me."

He stared at her and Neria could see the hidden pain within his eyes, she knew this was going to be bad.

"Do you remember…that one night at the fire…we asked each other question? And I did not tell you of my last mission before coming to Fereldan?"

Neria slowly nodded "Yes, I remember."

"Well…my dear warden, Cara…Neria. I need to tell you for it is leaving to big a hole for me to fill."

Neria sat there as this Assassin, HER assassin opened his heart to her, his fears, his hopes, his past. She did not judge him as he told her of Rinna. Of all his regrets and soon they were both sharing secrets of their past, the things that made them as they are now, scarred but healing, despite the marks left behind.

Zevran did not sleep with her that night, and Neria wondered briefly where this left them. But as her eyes fluttered shut and she descended into the realm of dreams, she found herself promising to the empty air that she would make it work.

Their hearts had been open tonight but had not touched.

Neria was going to make sure Zevran was hers, fully and completely.

Even if it killed her.

.

\


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter is up!**

**Bioware owns all, please read and review.**

**/**

Neria led the group on the way up the mountain, it had been a week since Neria and Zevran had discussed Rinna in her tent. Since that night he had done nothing more but kiss her, always pulling away when things seemed to be getting more heated. It made Neria's heart give a small squeeze whenever he pulled away from her and dropped his gaze. Mumbling for her to have a nice sleep before departing.

In that week they had cured Arl Eamon and spent the next few nights at the castle so Neria could recover, he had told of his plan for the landsmeet and expressed his thanks for their brave acts to save him and his family. All they had left to recruit were the dwarves. Alistair was still angry at the fact that Eamon had insisted he will be king. Neria could see how Leliana and he were whispering to each other right now, hands clasped together.

It made her smile, he deserved some happiness.

Her eyes shifted to Zevran who had a hood pulled up around him like the rest of them. They would have to make camp soon, getting to the dwarves was taking forever, and the cold was getting to all of them. Zevran who was used to hot weather didn't like it one bit.\

Tomorrow they would reach Orzammar, right now Sten and Blake were scouting ahead for an appropriate place to camp, hearing her dog's barking Neria told the others to pick up the pace.

They reached Sten and Blake watching as they fended off several wolves and going into help them.

The battle was a blur in Neria's preoccupied mind; she only noticed it was over when warm blood splashed across the side of her neck, stark against her pale skin. She jerked out of her stupor just in time to see the wolf leap at her, she was knocked to the ground holding the wolf away from her so it could not bite at her neck, its claws scratching uselessly against her armor, the fall still hurt her back slightly but she was fine.

She scowled, the fall had caused her to drop both her swords so instead she charged up a giant ball of flame and let it slam out at the wolf before it could cause any damage. With a yowl it was sent flying in a ball of flames. Neria pulled herself to her feet and glanced around, wiping the blood from her neck, grumbling.

"Stupid blood...Hate it…taste like shit…gunlock shit."

Neria jumped when Leliana said from behind her "Neria stop talking to yourself and let's go." The Orleasian laughed merrily in amusement.

Neria blinked turning to her friend, realizing that Blake was right beside her, barking at her, he grabbed onto her cloak and tugged. Growling playfully; giving a laugh Neria followed him through the trees.

The group reached a cave just as rain began to pour down around them, they all hurried inside, the cave was large, and clearly had been where the wolves had been staying. But it was better than staying out in the cold downpour.

The group settled in and built a fire, easy to do with three mages. Soon they were setting up their bed rolls. No need for tents inside the cave. Neria took this time to change while being hidden from view by Leliana, wearing the clothes she had on under her armor.

Neria waited until everyone was settled before starting dinner, making a simple stew with the supplies they had on hand. The smell filled the cave and everyone was absolutely ravenous by the time it was done.

After ladling one of the last bowls and handing it to Alistair with a sweet supportive smile, Neria glanced around to see where Zevran had gone off to. Blake gave a nudge against her hand where he laid behind her and stood the large dog heading deeper into the cave, stopping to look back at her expectantly.

Neria gave a quick smile and filled the last two bowls before going to follow Blake. The dog had grown to like the assassin rather quickly, Neria often found them sitting by the fire, Zevran stroking behind Blake's ears.

But now as she followed her loyal hound she wasn't sure what she would see, but when she came around the corner to see Zevran shirtless and stretching, clearly he had just finished practicing. She couldn't tear her eyes away, the sweat that glistened on his tan skin. His hair stuck to his neck, his tattoo's in view for her to feast upon with her eyes.

Maker…she was not normally like this…but during her very short time with the assassin she had come to crave physical contact a lot more.

Blake gave a happy woof, startling Neria form her thoughts as he trotted over to the Assassin. Who turned and knelt; ruffling the dog's ears with a grin, he didn't seem to realize Neria was there. And she stood transfixed by what he was doing.

His walls were down, here in the back of this cave…without thinking Neria moved forward, catching his attention as he looked up at her, his smile only growing warmer. Making her melt.

She smiled shyly and glanced away; holding out a hand to offer the stew…Zevran chuckled.

"Ah my beautiful grey warden. We are past the stage of being shy." He stood and moved around Blake to take his bowl. "Did you enjoy the show?" she smirked as Neria then un-knowingly ogled him. Looking at the tattoo that ran down his right side, it looked like a feather falling, black strands stretching upwards out from the feather.

"I only saw the ending." Neria wet her lips before beginning to eat her own stew. Watching him carefully, he took her arm, guiding her over to sit down by the wall with him, deeper in the shadows, a small rocky alcove.

"Zev…I wanted to…talk." She spoke hesitantly as the two finished off the last of their meal. Zevran shot her a look and glanced away, his casual smirk coming to his lips. A defence he used often and one she knew all too well.

"Oh? What would you like to discuss?" Zevran asked with feign curiosity.

Neria looked at her feet and gave a deep sigh. "I wanted to know… what you feel when…you touch me…or kiss me. You've been so distant the last week...I just…got worried."

Zevran took her bowl and set it aside along with his, before reaching up to catch her face in his hands. "Cara…I can show you better than I can tell you. If that is what you wish."

Neria staring at his lips, nodded slowly.

Zevran smirked at Neria in amusement, his little mage was insatiable. He gently pulled her forward into his lap before leaning up to catch her lips with his, her arms were around him, hands tangling in his hair soon afterwards.

Their mouths rarely separated now, tongues twisting, fighting for dominance as Zevran slid his hands down her back. Neria pulled him forward, falling on to her back and pulling him on top of her, he gave a low groan and pulled away to look down at her. She was blushing but as she watched him she bit her lip again.

"Zev…I…didn't want you to stop." Her legs lifted to wrap around his waist and she arched up to illustrate what exactly she wanted. He chuckled and gently pushed her down again.

"Here? Now? My Cara…you are much more daring than I remember." Zevran gave her a smirk, and Neria hated him in that moment…hated his control…She could feel exactly how much he wanted her. But he was still playing games.

"Yes here and yes now." She said sternly.

Zevran started to pull away, his eyes amused. He however did look surprised when Neria pulled at him with her legs and flipped their positions…so he was under her, the rock ground digging into his back. Zevran stared up at the mage above him before his mouth was overtaken by hers their tongues sliding together.

After a moment Neria jerked her hips against his, listening to his breath hitch as she trailed her lips down his jaw…she was tired of him being quiet…tired of him always making her scream instead of the other way round. She loved what he did to her, but she wanted him to enjoy it as much as she did.

One hand slid down to cup his hardening arousal through his pants and he chuckled. "My my Neria! You are more a minx than I even thought."

She blushed heavily and he grinned. "You shouldn't be embarrassed."

Neria met his gaze and spoke gently. "I'm not…" she lifted her hand to show him she had removed his belt…before she threw it aside. Zevran's grin only grew as he watched Neria slide down and take the laces of his pants in her teeth. She tugged quickly and pulled the rest of his clothing off.

Neria paused as she gently ran a hand over him, watching as his head fell back and he muttered in Antivan. She bit her lip.

"If I do something wrong…Tell me…and I'll stop." His only response was to open his eyes and stare at her expectantly.

His eyes fell shut again though as she took him in her mouth, her movements were careful tentative… but when he reached down to grip the back of her head and help her movements she became more bold, her tongue sliding underneath him and she began to suck harder.

He groaned as she began bobbing her head, feeling her squeeze his hip as he lightly thrusts up, opening his eyes to watch. Seeing her like this, her blond hair falling in her eyes as she took him into her throat…Maker this was bliss.

He sat up supporting himself on one arm as he tugged her hair to make her arch her neck back. She groaned around him and Zevran growled lightly, gently thrusting up.

"You are playing with fire Neria…"

Her only response was to relax her throat muscles and slide him in deeper, trying not to gag around him as she heard him let out a choked moan.

She loved the power she felt now as she tore the noises from his lips, focussing on just the tip caused him to growl and curse…while taking him deep caused deep primal moans that rumbled out from his chest.

He was close and she knew it. But she was done with the kisses. Done with the teasing…it was her turn to tease.

She sucked harder. Just focussing on the tip as she watched him. He squirmed growling her name, the veins in his neck standing out.

"Ah…Neria…my dear…" he cut off with a groan as her tongue swiped over him. "Sure you realize what you're doing?"

When Neria only increased her efforts Zevran lost it. Gripping her hair and thrusting up harder with a loud groan of her name. he watched with eager eyes as she took all he had to offer, meeting his gaze as he went spiraling out of control over the edge. She didn't pull away. Struggled to swallow…missing a bit and it fell down her chin.

Zevran collapsed, his body covered in sweat as his breathing exploded out of him in gasps. She released him and licked her lips. Cleaning her face against his pants he reached for her but she pushed his hands away.

With a small shy grin, Neria stood and walked away. Leaving the stunned assassin there on the ground. "Tell me when you've got all of this figured out." She glanced back over her shoulder. "My tent is always open."

Zevran's mouth fell open as she walked away, hips swinging smugly.

By the maker that woman was…incredible. He found himself trying to find the words…words he should say to her.

But they wouldn't come and his head fell back against the stone with a crack.

Fuck. What should he do now?

/

**SORRY for the long awaited update. Ive been busy Q_Q please read and review!**

.

\


	18. Chapter 18

**Must…write.**

**Bioware owns all**

**/**

Neria knew when he came back to camp, she heard him move his bedroll right next to hers. His warmth could be felt against her back and she wanted to turn towards him. But she didn't, not until her gripped her waist and kissed down her neck.

When she turned towards him he didn't seem surprised to see her awake. Only pulled her in close to him, his lips ravaging hers. Neria didn't stop him, as much as her teasing had worked earlier; she needed this, splaying her hands over his bare chest with a small needy sound. He hushed her and kept kissing her until she needed air, before gently nuzzling her neck and biting down.

A shudder wracked through her at the feeling of Zevran's teeth working on her neck, she arched her head back and bit her lip. He smoothed a hand down over her quivering stomach, feeling the muscles jump beneath his fingers as he finally pulled away from her neck. Zevran brushed a gentle kiss over her lips and what he said made her sigh happily.

"You are mine now. I'm not letting you go." One of his arms tightened around her and his free hand gently stroked over the mark on her neck. Neria pulled him in for one more kiss loving the feel of his body covering hers.

Soon they settled down, Neria turning to curl into his chest as his arms wrapped around her again. She knew he couldn't say the words she desperately wanted to hear, but for now that was ok. She had gone and fallen for him…now she had to wait until he admitted that he fell for her to.

/

Neria woke up to the feel of Zevran's arms wrapped around her and she stretched carefully. Looking up at him she almost giggled. She had woken up early and Zevran was still asleep, he looked so peaceful when asleep, young. Her hands reached up to trace his features and his eyes fluttered open, he didn't complain just gave a sleepy sound and buried his face in her neck.

Neria grinned, she hadn't seen him like that before but it was adorable.

Soon though she removed herself from his arms, ignoring his grumble as she went to strap on her armor. Soon everyone was getting up, waking to the smell of porridge being made by Neria with some fruit she managed to gather.

Zevran got up soon after the food was being served and when their hands met as she passed him the bowl he shot her a look that was hard to decipher. She blushed at him held captive by his gaze until he released her from it. A blush rose up in her cheeks and he caught it with a smirk as he walked away.

/

Neria was busy packing up her things when Leliana came back from outside.

"The storms over, but it'll be slippery at best." Leliana gave a grimace of distaste. "There is mud everywhere."

Neria laughed at her expression. "I'll push you in it. It's great for the skin."

Leliana raised a brow "Oh you're right! In that case go ahead."

"Now that takes the fun out of it."

The two girls chuckled before Neria turned towards the rest of the group.

"Alright hurry up and finish packing everything away, were going to try and reach Orzamar by the end of the day, Its going to be wet and cold and slippery…so please don't fall off the mountain and die, because we won't be going back down to get you."

The various groans and small chuckle around the room caused Neria to grin sheepishly. Their spirits were high today. Or maybe it was a certain elf that had her in such a good mood.

Either way she didn't really mind it in the least.

/

It was later that Day that Neria first saw signs of the great Dwarven city, Orzamar's doors could just be seen in the distance and she gave a grin in relief, Blaze barked suddenly and ran forward and Neria laughed chasing after him.

The others watched in amusement as their –fearless- leader pranced about with her mabari, whooping and dancing while screaming "We made it up this damn mountain! HA!"

Zevran smirked the brightest however when she ran over and jumped on to Sten's back, while he complained about his Kadan being foolish.

Today seemed to be turning out better then they planned.

That is until they reached the doors of Orzamar itself.

First they had to deal with Logain's goons while the dwarf guard kept saying the doors were closed.

Neria had managed to talk Logain's men down until they left before convincing the dwarf to let them pass. But it had taken several minutes of yelling and pointing fingers all of which Neria wish could have been avoided.

They were finally inside the city, seeing it in an uproar over the debates going on over who should be king.

It was chaos, fighting in the streets and guards trying to break it up without to much damage being done to themselves or those passing by.

Neria was stunned.

Zevran pulled her away from it all, heading towards the inn.

No one bought any drinks or food from the place they stayed at, too worried about what may happen if they did that. The place was clean, but the people were not, and kept shooting the group looks filled with mistrust.

Neria didn't like it.

But she did like that Zevran took charge, seeing her overwhelmed state, he ordered the rooms and returned with a smirk on his face.

"I've gotten us the best rooms we could afford, here are the keys." He handed them out to those sharing bed chambers and Neria reached for hers and Leliana's but Zevran stopped her. Handing Leliana a separate key and grinning at Neria's confused face.

"You'll be sharing with me tonight Mi amore."

Neria's face heated up as he chuckled by her ear and lead her to the room, She bit her lip as she watched him opening the door and ushering her inside.

What happened next was not what she expected…But even as her eyes widened and her heart may have stopped for a few precious moments. It didn't make the scene before her eyes any less beautiful, or perfect.

She did not deserve –this.-

.

\


	19. Chapter 19

**Idea's idea's. Thank you very much for the reviews!**

**Bioware owns all.**

**/**

Zevran grinned as he saw Neria's eyes widen at the sight of their room. For one it was huge, with an adjoining bathroom and a large bed with curtains around it to hide whoever lied inside.

But it wasn't just the room itself but what he had done to it.

"I know we are underground…and surrounded by dwarves. But I wanted to share this room with you, give you break if only for a night." Zevran said, stepping up behind her and brushing her hair away from the side of her neck.

Neria still couldn't speak.

Zevran had made the dwarves set up several candles around the room; a blanket was in the middle of the floor, with large amounts of normal looking food and drinks upon it, with spaces cleared for 2 people to sit.

"Zev…this is amazing but how can we afford this?" Neria looked back at him as he kissed up the side of her neck, the feeling was distracting.

Zevran smiled against her skin and gave a small chuckle. "I've been collecting my own funds Amore, and I had a lot of food packed away for an occasion such as this. None of this will cost your funds at all."

Neria turned towards him and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Zevran gladly returned it but would not be distracted by her body for the moment, he pulled away with another soft laugh, took her hand, kissing the palm before leading her to the blanket.

"It is not the best food you've ever tasted." He said as they sat down. "But it is better than the normal rations, no?"

Neria smiled at him happily. "It's perfect Zev."

He chuckled as he cut into some cheese and she reached for some grapes popping them in her mouth.

Zevran watched her do this and Neria caught his gaze, with a quick wink she picked up a strawberry and held it towards him. Keeping his eyes locked on hers he leaned forward and took a bite of it. A challenge was in his gold eyes and Neria found herself blushing.

Once again Neria found herself believing she didn't deserve this.

Either way Neria could care less. She didn't realize that he had been talking until he said her name gently, brows furrowing.

"Neria, what is going on in that pretty head of yours Cara?"

She blinked looking at him and suddenly blurted out.

"What do you feel when you think of me?" Neria blushed brightly and looked away until she felt his hand on her jaw turning her head back towards him. His smile was very gentle, though his eyes remained guarded; he chose his words carefully as he answered.

"I'll make you a deal, you answer truthfully to my questions…and I'll answer truthfully to yours."

Neria still looked to be flustered and nodded quickly. "Ok…I'll take that deal."

Zevran smirked at her. "Ladies first then…same question that you asked me."

Neria blushed and looked him in the eye, biting her lip. "When I think of you…I feel…safe, warm and happy…you make me feel…like I won't ever be alone. Because…you'll always be there for me."

Zevran's eyes softened as he listened to her and she found herself moving closer to him until she sat in his lap their forehead pressed together.

"I feel a need so deep that I'm scared to look too closely at it." She whispered this softly as his hands began sliding down her back to her hips, his lips dancing across her jaw.

"I feel beautiful…wanted." She leaned her head back as his lips touched the hollow of her throat and he hummed his agreement.

Neria was being distracted by the feeling of his lips on her skin; she shuddered reaching for his armor and slowly unbuckling his shoulder guards and chest piece.

"I feel…like I can trust you. More than anyone."

Zevran pulled her lips to his heatedly, her voice was so timid, her movements so slow. He needed more than that…he needed her.

She shuddered against the long kiss before pulling away. "Now it's your turn..." she helped him out of his chest piece and tunic, her hands trailing over the dark skin of his chest as soon as it was exposed, their lips kept pressing together softly. Until she let out a breathless sigh of his name.

"Zevran…Tell me."

Zevran pressed his lips to her throat and dragged them up to her pointed ear, they stayed like that for several moments, his arms around her waist, her arms around his shoulders, hand tangled in his hair.

Then he spoke…his voice a purr slow and careful but oh so perfect.

"Cara…Mi amore. When I think of you…it feels like the wind has been knocked from my lungs…you caught me off guard…a beautiful woman who doesn't realize how lovely she is. When I think of you I feel...protective…" His hands slid inside her robes and she lifted her arms to help him with removing it. Which he gladly did before he slowly slid his arms around her and lifted her, carrying her over to the bed. Lying down with him over top of her.

"I feel affection." He growled by her ears as she batted at his belt, he reached down to help her soon after and they flung it aside.

"I feel joy…" he got caught off guard by Neria flipping their positions and pulling off the band that held her breasts hidden from view.

"Passion." He purred the words as his hands went to cup her breasts giving a light squeeze as Neria tilted her head back with a moan.

"Tell me more" she said breathlessly, her eyes filled with heat, Zevran couldn't believe that this was the same timid girl…the same Neria.

As she had said, there was a need between them that was so deep it was scary to even look too far into it. But Zevran knew in this moment they were just scratching the surface of this passion.

But he wanted to dive deeper than that.

"I feel the same need." He said the words softly, saw her eyes widen, saw the love and admiration. He hoped that his eyes said what his voice refused to.

She sighed his name and the heat between them coiled up and snapped. Zevran wasn't sure how the rest of their clothing came off nor did he care as Neria grinded her hips into his. He sat up and growled into her neck, arms curling around her waist firmly.

"You minx. " He hissed biting into her neck and relishing in the sweet groan she made, hips pressing more firmly to his.

"Zevran…"

He shuddered and crushed his mouth to hers, kissing her with everything he had, that same feeling of her magic sparking between had him groaning as their tongues slid against one another. He pulled away with a wicked grin at seeing her lips swollen; biting into her plump bottom lip he tugged lightly before sliding his lips down her throat, her head tilting for him.

He needed her to give him some sign that he could do more than this, his hands moved to cup her breasts, his thumbs sliding across her nipples and feeling them harden under his touch. His mouth worked at her throat, his hands pretty much massaging her breasts, and his hips moved up against hers sensually.

"Zev..Zevran…please…"

"Please what?" he groaned licking and sucking his way across to the other side of her neck and creating a mark as he bit down, thumbs sliding across her nipples in unison, he nearly smirked at the chocked moan she gave.

"Please what?" he tried again waiting patiently until he felt her shudder and give in. Her head fell forward, lustful eyes meeting his and she groaned before finally speaking.

"Zevran…Please…" she paused, eye lashes lowering slightly, his thumbs slid over her breasts again and she gasped out.

"Fuck me…"

He groaned before turning them, she shuddered as he pushed her against the bed on her knee's her cheek pressed to the pillows as he settled in behind her and slid his hands over her ass quickly before gripping her hips and growling his response.

"Anything for you, Neria."

She had no time to respond as he sheathed himself inside her with one firm thrust, pushing her legs farther apart as she screamed with pleasure, hands tearing at the sheets. He groaned loving the way her heat clamped down around him like an inferno…he pulled her hips back towards each of his thrusts, pounding into her as she writhed beneath him.

She came within seconds crying out his name in pure pleasure, he watched back arch as she clawed at the sheets and groaned loudly. Their surroundings disappeared, it didn't matter where they were, all that mattered is what they were doing now.

He grabbed her and pulled her up against him, her back hitting his chest as one hand stayed at her hip, the other played with her breasts as he groaned by her ear.

"Were nowhere near done piccolo fiamma." She gasped happily, and arched for him as he kept moving within her, it was almost violent, his grip on her was strong enough to bruise, but that was not his intent.

He groaned into her neck. "Maker Neria." He kept thrusting, feeling her shudder from each one, her kiss-swollen lips parted in bliss as their bodies rocked together perfectly.

She turned the tables, using a bit of force magic to throw him away, not too hard, he landed on his back near the end of the bed as she climbed atop of him and slid back down upon his arousal, he gripped her hips and helped her move as she rode him hard and fast. Her hands braced against his chest were sparking with magic, electricity snaked between them as she dragged nails down his chest lightly.

The pace they were going was frantic and Zevran could feel her approaching her second climax, her warmth tightening around him as he bucked up into her relentlessly.

She was fucking perfect.

He gripped her hips and pulled her down hard as his hips snapped up, that heat building up in her overflowing as she came for the second time that night, her scream torn from her throat hoarsely. The electricity seemed to glow around them and Zevran groaned, fighting his own release; he rolled them over still moving in her as he pressed his forehead to hers, there was nowhere they weren't touching.

She was still riding out her climax, moaning and sliding her hands around him to move over his back, her legs lifted to wrap fully around his waist and pull him deeper. Her moans urging him on.

Their eyes met for just a second, the lust and desire was so thick in both their minds, but Zevran felt his thrusts slowing, becoming less hard, more deep and slow.

She moaned and pulled him even closer, their overheated skin sparking as her magic continued to pulse around them harmlessly.

Zevran couldn't help it…his hand gripped her hip. The other hand placed by her head as he leaned down to catch her lips in a slow meaningful kiss. Their lips hardly parted now as their bodies slowly moved together, her hips rolling into his slow deep thrusts as she groaned.

Their lustful bonding had now changed to something else. Something that caused Neria's heart to flutter as she heard the groan rumbling out of his chest.

This wasn't casual sex…this is what people called making love. Neria shuddered groaning into his mouth as his tongue slid over hers slowly.

"Yes...oh Zev yes…don't stop…deeper…" her voice was pleading and he groaned, he shifted slightly to nearly pull all the way out of her each time before sliding fully back in, hitting her womb as she moaned.

They were being soft, their hands trailing over each other as if for the first time, desperately trying to touch every inch of each other.

When her third climax hit she arched off the bed, her lips parting in a silent gasp as he buried his face in her neck, still moving within her as he soon followed her over.

He collapsed on top of her, his eyes locked on hers as they had been the entire time, their breaths mingling as he traced her face with his fingertips.

Neria gave him the sweetest of smiles, a smile that could break the hardest of hearts. And whispered breathlessly.

"Let's do that again."

Zevran could only chuckle. They had started out rough and quick…and it had turned into something so much more, something he wanted to revisit over and over.

Zevran lowered his lips to hers and responded softly.

"I am yours as long as you want me Cara."

/

**Piccolo fiame- little flame.**

**Please read and review :D**

.

\


End file.
